Running with Wolves
by Hanni98
Summary: Bella Swan has just moved to Forks to live with her father. It's her her first day at her new school something unexpected happens. How will this change the life she's created for herself? When enemies threaten the wolves,and Bella's the only one who can prevent it:will she step up to her destiny? There are so many paths, so many choices, but all must be surrendered to your destiny
1. My Life

**Hey, Brand new readers! I'm glad you picked this story! **

**DON'T LEAVE! Okay, thanks! So this is a brand new fanfic! I'm going to put a couple chapters up at once, and then have one or two a week, depending on how busy my life is! **

**For the people who are wondering: BELLA TURNS INTO A WOLF….only spoiling because people will read it more if they knew that.**

**Okay, so this starts at the very beginning…there is no twilight…just the first chapter or so. I'm just using the characters and the setting….actually, not really, but whatever….**

**Yeah, so I'm not claiming to be some amazing author or anything. I'm just a young teenage girl who thinks "What if…" sometimes ;)**

**So! REVIEW!**

**Smile,**

**Hannayla! Or Hanni {98} and no I was not born in 1998…it's my lucky number…**

Chapter 1: First Day Fever

It's been exactly 5 long days since I moved from warm, sunny Phoenix, Arizona to rainy, wet Forks, Washington to live with my dad, the chief of police. My mom just remarried Phil Dwyer, a minor league baseball player who travelled around a lot with his team. Deep down, I had known my mom had wanted to go to Phil's away games with him, even if she told me different. She always acted sullen, and depressed when he was off to a city hours away, so I decided to move in with my Dad, even though it was the last thing I wanted to do.

And just as I had thought, it had been a mistake. I had missed my Dad tons, but my mother and I had a stronger relationship incomparable to the one Charlie and I shared.

My five days in Forks have been a boring routine: wake-up, unpack, make lunch for Charlie, watch a movie, make supper for Charlie, go to sleep.

Repeat.

I had nobody to talk to here; all of my friends were in Phoenix –hundreds of miles away.

"Bells?" Charlie asked me. We were at the local diner, and I realized I had been glaring at the window, thinking of how much I hated my life right now. "You alright?"

I fake smiled at him, "I'm good, I just have a bit of a headache!" I said it too chipper, like I was happy to be coming down with something.

"You know, you don't have to go to school tomorrow if you're not ready." Charlie said, giving me an odd look.

"No, no," I answered back quickly, "I'm fine, trust me."

"Whatever you say, Bells." He said slowly.

We look at each other for a moment. I was waiting for him to say something, and he was probably doing the exact same thing: Charlie just went back to his fries, and I went back to staring down the window.

XOX

It was the morning first day of school, and I wasn't feeling good at all. I had gone to bed perfectly fine, and woken up with a headache, and an incredibly high fever.

"Bella!" Charlie happily called from the kitchen, "You have to get down here now! I've got something to show you before school!"

I stared back at my reflection; my skin seemed to have gotten tanner, my hair darker, and at this angle it looks like I've grown at least three feet over night.

"Coming!"

"I threw on a pair of jeans that were way too big yesterday, but now fit perfectly. I ran down the steep stairs as fast as I possibly could. Instead of tripping, like a usually do, I ran downstairs with ease and perfect grace.

"Hey, kid," Charlie said gruffly, "I'd like you to meet Billy and Jake Black."

Billy was in a silver rusty wheel chair, he was Quileute. He looked at me with a new light in his eye, "Hello, Bella." Billy took my hand in his, "Are you feeling alright"

"I'm fine, thanks, Billy!" I smiled my most convincing smile at him, trying to look like I didn't have a temperature of 105 degrees.

Charlie walked to Billy, and pushed his chair away, leaving me with Jacob.

"Hey." He said, smiling up at me, "I'm Jake! We used to make mud pies when me were kids!"

I laughed, remembering those times in the summer I'd come down to see Charlie. Jake and I would be dropped off at Sue Clearwater's, so are fathers would be free to go fishing without worrying about Jake or I falling out of the boat.

"I remember that!" I said, happy for the first time in days, there was something about Jake's sunny attitude that made you smile.

"Jake," Billy called, "Show her the truck."

Jake's eyes lit up, "Kay,"

"What truck?" I asked.

Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me towards that door, "Come see!"

Outside was a rusty, red Chevrolet pickup truck. "Is this for me?" I asked Jake.

He was smiling as brightly as me, "All yours, Bells! It's a 1953 Chevrolet pickup truck, but it runs pretty good. I've done some work on it." He said proudly.

I could hardly believe my eyes. I've never had my own vehicle before, and it was so sweet of Charlie, Billy and Jake to think of me.

"Thanks so much!" I said throwing my arms around Jake.

"No, problem." he mumbled into my long, thick hair. I pulled away from Jake to see him blushing a deep vibrant red.

I laughed, "I better go…Can I have the keys?"

He seemed surprised at the fact that you needed keys for a truck, "Oh, yeah! Right!" He laughed nervously, "My dad has them."

Right on cue, my dad and Charlie came through the door, "Here you go, Bella." He said gravely, like he was handing me much more than a set of truck keys.

"Um, thanks…" I answered back, biting my lip, "Thanks so much for the truck."

Billy was looking at me like he was expecting me to turn into a tap dancing elephant, "You're going to be late for school. You must go for now. We will have much to talk about; you will know when it's time. You have a powerful destiny, little one" Billy said slowly and surely.

There was an awkward moment of silence, "What are you talking about, Dad?" Jake asked surprised.

I backed up slowly and hurried to my brand new truck, not waiting for a reply. I quickly started the engine, and left as fast as I could. I was a good 50 meters down the road when Charlie yelled out "Drive carefully!" but I could hear him like he was sitting beside me.

XOX

"Look at the new girl…" a bratty nasally voice whispered, actually she attempted to whisper. I could still here her from across the parking lot.

"I know!" a different skank yelled across the parking lot, "Look at her jeans! She totally bought them at Wal-Mart…"

I turned in the direction of the voices. There was a blond girl, and a darker haired girl leaning against the school talking about my hair, and choice of clothes. I started over to talk to them, and politely tell them to stop talking about me.

In my hurry, I had bumped into a pretty girl with dark brown hair and eyes. The girl had a pile of books in her hand, and they went flying as she went crashing to the ground. I looked down at her in surprise and realized that I hadn't even felt the impact, "Are you okay?" I asked, bending down to give her a hand, grabbing her notes with the other hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said straightening her glasses and letting me pull her up, "My names Angela Weber, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here." I curse my words. Could I have sounded any more stupid? She's probably going to walk away, and I'm going to be socially labeled as a nerd.

Angela just laughs, "Obviously. " We smile at each other, "So what classes are you in?"

I was about to tell her my academic schedule when I hear the two girls from earlier. I try to block out their comments, but fail in doing so. "Oh, I'm in-"I pause, and my entire conscious goes to the two girls:

"Looks like the two nerds found each other." The darker haired one says to her blond companion, "Maybe Angie will finally leave us alone."

"I know," the blond one answers, "I've never liked her anyway."

"Bella?" Angela asks me, breaking my concentration, "Are you alright?"

I didn't answer her question, but instead asked one of my own, "Who are they?" I asked, nodding towards the two girls.

Angela follows my gaze, and frowns, "That's Lauren Mallory and Catherine Talbot. I don't think they like me much."

"You're right." I look down at her, frowning "Listen to the things they're saying about you right now."

Angela's quiet for a moment, "I don't hear anything, Bella."

My frown deepens, "How can you not? They're practically yelling across the parking lot!"

Angela looks at me funny, and glances at Catherine and Lauran, "Wow, you must have really good hearing." She says, amazed.

I knew I didn't, my mother used to tell me that I couldn't hear someone until they're standing behind me, yelling in my ear."Let's go with that." I answer back, "So, How do you get to Room 12 English?"

Angela grins at me, and starts giving me turn by turn directions. I can tell that this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

**How was it? Hate it love it? Remember to Review! There will be a new chapter up later today!**


	2. Running On Air

**Hello, again! So how was the first chapter? I originally wrote these two chapters together but they were really long and I thought I'd break it up for you!**

**Well, enjoy! Make sure to check out my other (possibly failure) fanfics!**

**Cheers, **

**Hanni **

**Chapter 2**

I've made it through half of the day without any embarrassing moments or injuries of any kind. Strangely enough, several of the junior boys have come up to me, and asked me out. I had politely declined their invitation, telling them I didn't want to get into a relationship at the moment.

I was sitting at a lunch table with my new friend Angela, and Jessica Stanley, a friend of Angela's.

Jessica had dark brown hair and icy blue eyes that seemed to see right through you. It was oblivious she had many male admirers by the constant stares of many good looking boys in the lunch room.

Angela, Lauren and I had a pleasant stream of conversation happening when a chill went up my spine. It felt like my chest was closing in. I couldn't breathe; my skin felt like you could fry an egg on it.

"Bella?!" Jessica and Angela where frantic, looking at me like I was dying, but to be fair, it probably looked just that.

"What's wrong, Bella? Can you breathe? Are you choking?" Jessica asked quickly, "Should I get someone?"

Angela jumped to her feat, "I'll go-"

I took a long breath, "Sit down. I'm fine." I said in a quiet voice. What was happening to me? Knowing my luck, I've probably caught some rare, incurable sickness. "I just...Choked on my salad." I lamely excused.

I didn't have a salad.

Angela sat back down, while she and Jessica looked at me with concern. "Bella, you should probably go to the nurse's office."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine, okay?" they continued to look at me unconvinced, "So, who are those people over there?"

I group of five people had just glided in through the back door to see the end of my coughing fit. They brought with them a horrible rotting smell, and the feeling that someone was walking on my yet-to-be dug grave. They were all looking at each other, but one tall male. He was glaring at me like I had done something to offend him.

Jessica looked at me wearily, "Those are the Cullen's: Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." When she said Edwards name her face twisted, like she had a bitter taste in her mouth. I turned my head to get a better look at them. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the five most beautiful people I've ever seen in my life. "They think they're too good for us or something."

I was overcome with the need to go over there and rip their perfect heads of their equally perfect bodies, "They kind of smell funny." I commented.

Jessica sighed dreamily, "I don't think so. I _know _Edward smells like flowers. He sits beside me in French."

I wrinkled my nose, taking a good whiff of the cafeteria, and almost gagged. I could faintly smell grease, perfume, and colane, but the scent that drew my attention was a disgusting dying smell.

I stood up, "Can we go outside? I think I'm going to throw up." There was a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. It took all my strength to not puke in front of everyone. I sprinted towards the door, passing the strange and mysterious Cullen family. The horrible smell growing stronger the closer I got, and a part of me wanted to jump on their empty lunch table, and smash their bodies into little tiny bits, but I held down my anger. I reached the door, Jessica and Angela hot on my heels. I curiously glanced at the strange Cullen's on last time before shoving the door open, and running towards the parking lot.

"Bella! Wait!" Jessica yelled after me. I turned around slowly, my body shaking with anger that I didn't know I possessed. I thought of the way Edwards Cullen's gold eyes looked at me as I left, sizing me up like a predator looked at its kill.

"Where the hell are you going?" Angela asked.

I gasped, pain was ripping through my insides, and "I'm going-"I gasped again, pain convulsing my insides, "I'm going home. I don't—feel so good." The pain was making it hard to talk, "Tell—m-my teachers th- that."

I didn't wait for a reply. I stumbled towards my rusty truck, and drove away from the school-and more importantly, the Cullens.

XOX

It wasn't long before I had to stop the truck. I opened the door and dropped onto the gravel road. I felt drawn towards the forest the surrounded the road. I clumsily stumbled towards the surrounding trees, and sunk onto my hands and knees, twigs and rocks digging into my hands.

I remembered how they smelled, how they're pale arms and legs looked graceful. How they looked so pale it looked like they're dead, and how inhumanly beautiful they are.

I was shaking like I had hypothermia, but I was hot, so hot. Suddenly, I was flying through the trees on my hands and feet, my white paws hitting the ground; feeling the most happy and free I had every felt in my life.

XOXO

It wasn't long after my sprint in my new form when the shocked registered. I was a wolf. A gigantic white werewolf. I had thought I'd reached the maximum on my crazy level when I realized there was someone in my head.

Whoever it was, they were thinking of a beautiful girl with long black hair and copper skin. Her hair cascaded down her back. She looked like a goddess, but she had crude claw marks running down the side of her cheek, disappearing at her neck.

Feeling like an idiot, I decided to talk to the person in my head:

_Hello? Who's there? _I thought, panicking.

In my mind, I could see a huge black startled wolf skid to a stop, and freeze.

_I'm Sam. Who are you?_ The dark wolf replied cautiously.

_I'm Bella Swan! _My breath was catching in my throat. I was a wolf. I was a gigantic white wolf, and I was probably stuck that way for the rest of my life. A low growl sounded in the back of my throat.

_Calm down, Bella! _Sam shouted into my mind

_What the hell's going on?_ I was terrified. My heart was pumping blood like it was running a race.

_Bella! Stay where you are! I'm coming to you, okay?_ Sam's voice was commanding. I had no other choice, but to follow his orders.

_Okay._

I lay down at the foot of a tree, my head between my soft white paws. This has got to be a dream, these kinds of things aren't real, and they don't happen to a normal girl like me.

It wasn't long before a big black wolf crashed through the trees. It was the same wolf that I was talking to in my head, the one that called himself 'Sam'.

_Sam, _I croaked, _How do I….become me again?_

Sam sat down beside me; _Think of happiness, a memory so powerful, even your wolf couldn't argue with your need to be human. _

I thought of the two people I loved more than anyone; my Dad and my mom.

Nothing happened. I was still a snow white wolf.

_Think of the last time you felt truly happy. _Sam suggested.

I thought of this morning; I thought of Jacob Black. The way he through his head back when he laughed, the way his face lit up when he smiled, the way I fit into his arms, and how when I hugged him this morning, instead of pulling away; he held me tighter.

It didn't take long for my snowy fur to slide off me to reveal skin again. I opened my brown eyes to see Sam in his wolf form with his back turned towards me. I looked down, expecting to see the blue jeans and green sweater I had put on this morning, but instead I was completely naked.

I quickly ran into the trees, embarrassed, but glad Sam was a gentleman enough to have turned around. "Sam!" I could feel a rosy red blush on my cheek. "Can you get my some clothes?"

A deep bark was my response; I peaked around the bushes to see a dark shape ran towards the outside of the forest, and mere minutes later Sam came back with a bundle in his mouth. He dumped the pile in front of the bush, ran to the other side of the clearing, and turned around.

After I was satisfied that Sam wasn't peaking or anything, I snatch the pile of clothes and put them on. I stepped out from behind the bush, "It's all clear!" I yelled at the black wolf.

The wolf made a law noise in the back of its throat, as if Sam wanted to tell me something, and ran into the forest. I waited patiently for my new friend to come back out.

At last, a tall muscular man with a black circular tattoo on his right shoulder, he had dark black hair cropped close to his tanned neck, and judging by the lighter skin around his neck; was recently cut short.

Sam turned around and our eyes met, "So, you're the new wolf?" he said smiling.

I walked across the clearing to stand beside him, "Looks like it." I laughed again, "How many wolves are there?"

Sam grimaced, "Yesterday, it was just me. You were the second wolf to phrase"

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. I had so many questions, and I didn't know what to ask first.

Sam glanced at my face, "Your probably wondering who I am."

I nodded, "Among other things." I said with a smile.

Sam smiled back at me, "I'm Sam Uley. I'm Quileute, and from La Push. I shifted for the first time seven weeks ago, and it's nice to not feel like I'm a monster on my own." He smiled at me, but this time it looked like he was trying to cover pain up with a grin.

"We're not monsters." I told Sam, sureness in my voice, "We're like this for a reason; I can feel it in my bones."

Sam sighed, "Bella, I wish I could tell you more about this wolf thing, but I've only known it for a couple weeks. I'm trying to figure it out."

I glanced up at strong face, and into his dark brown eyes, a face that you could depend on. Twenty powerful words came rushing back to me _'We will have much to talk about; you will know when it's time. You have a powerful destiny, little one'. _Billy had said this to me like he had known it would be soon, like he knew I would need help, like he knew a powerful secret.

"Sam," I knew that I had just met Sam, but there was a bond that was there even before we had seen each other. Already, I could tell that I trusted them with my life, and I hoped he thought I was worthy enough for the same responsibility, "Do you know Billy Black?"

He looked surprised, "Yeah, he's the chief. How do you know him?"

I thought of the history between my dad and Billy, and how Billy was my godfather, "We go way back."

Sam smiled, "Gonna keep secrets?" he laughed like he knew something I didn't, "There's no point, when you shift I can read you like an open book."

My face must have looked priceless, and he laughed again. "We're family now, we don't keep secrets."

I smiled at the thought of having a brother. My life had always been pretty boring around our house; it used to be just Renée and me, "Alright, a family."

"Now, go shift. "He commanded, and then added, "Sis."

I ran behind the same bush I had changed into and stripped out of all my clothing before thinking of my white coloured wolf. Quickly and painlessly, I was on four paws, and had sharp dangerous teeth. I picked my clothes up in my mouth, and ran into the clearing.

Soon, me and my new brother, Sam Uley were running as fast as the wind, racing through the forest like ghosts; running on air.

XOX

**Remember to Review! That would make Sam, Bella and I very, very happy!**


	3. In the Wolrd

**Good clicking the next button, readers!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

"Bella!" Jakes enthusiastic voice yells as soon as Sam and I walk into the Black Family's front yard. Sam and I had phrased back less than a mile before the Black's so it didn't look like we had turned into giant wolves and ran almost 4 miles. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, hey, Jake." I say smiling at him, "This is my friend, Sam Uley."

Jake looks at Sam and glares at him, "Hi." He replies coldly, "I'm Jake."

Sam looks amused, "I'm Sam." Sam puts an arm around me and whispers so soft only a werewolf can hear it, "I think he likes you!" Sam teases.

I pull away from Sam and glare at him, "Oh, shut up." I can't help, but smile at his puppy dog eyes, "Idiot."

The exchange between Sam and me has brought a smile to Jake's face, "So, Be-you guys, what do you need?"

I knew Jake was hoping for me to send Sam away and ask if I could come in and hang out with him, but I had other more important business to attend to, "Jake-" I start to say something, but Sam cuts in.

"We're here to talk to you father." Sam says, his voice leaves no question.

Jake's face falls like I knew it would, "Oh."

As if on cue, Billy wheels himself out the door and down the ramp, "Hello, Bella, Sam. I knew you two would be coming together. Jacob go inside."

Jake smiles at me from the position on the step, and I feel compelled to walk towards him. "Jake-" I start to say something, but then Jake brings his face to mine, and I find myself looking into beautiful brown eyes that are speckled with gold.

Suddenly, I am falling. I'm falling into what seems to be an endless blackness. My legs and arms are wrapped in ropes made out of clothe, easily breakable, but still able to keep you tied up. I slowly start decrease speed until I am hanging in the air by the ropes that seem to come from heaven. Light starts to wiz by me until they make up pictures of everyone I've ever known: my mom, my dad, my grandparents, Sam, Emily, and Billy. I stare at my loved ones faces, but deep in my heart I know I only want to see one: Jacob Blacks.

I kick my feet and arms out, and the ropes fall away like they're made of paper. I'm falling again; into the blackness again that seems to go on forever when a steal cable grabs me and pulls me up.

"Bella!" a masculine voice, worry etched into his voice, "Billy, what's wrong with her?"

"Jake, get in the house!" someone else yelled, "It's not safe for you here!"

_What's happening? What's the danger here?_ My eyes are still sealed shut, and I can't open my mouth.

"Jake!" Sam yells out frantically, "Get away from Bella! She's not safe right now!"

My senses come back to me, and I realize that I'm shaking uncontrollably. When that started to happen it meant that I was about to phrase whether I liked it or not.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake asks.

I realize that Jake's afraid for me. He's afraid that I'm hurt, and I don't like it when Jakes afraid. I realize I have power over my own body gain, so I slowly open one eye, and then once I get used to the light I open the other one and sit up.

"Bella!" Sam says relived, "Are you okay? You just collapsed!"

"I'm fine." I say, even though the world was spinning. My eyes were roaming around, looking for Jacob. "Where'd Jake go?"

"Billy and Jake went inside because it looked like you were going to shift." Sam responds, helping me to my feet. I almost fall over, so Sam wraps his arm around my waist, and I lean my weight onto him.

"Oh." I answer, "What happened?"

Sam hesitates, "I think you imprinted."

I cram my neck to look into Sam's face, "What's that?" I say, curiously.

"It's when you meet your soul mate." Sam says bitterly, "You don't get to choose. It just happens." Sam shrugs his shoulders, and his face looks defeated. "It's a wolf thing."

It looked like Sam learned this from experience, and was relieving a painful memory. I didn't want to know what it was.

"Bella!" Billy calls, wheeling himself swiftly down the ramp. "You gave us all quite a fright!"

I laugh, still feeling dizzy, "I'm fine."

Sam and I follow Billy to the edge of the forest, "So," He stares at my face, "Bella's are new wolf." He says it like it's a death wish.

"Yeah," I answer.

Billy looks at my face, "Well, this morning you did look a bit different."

"Yeah," I repeat.

"So, Bell," Billy asks, "Tell me about your day."

I tell him about my run in with the Cullens, how they looked at me like I had wanted to kill me, and how I had automatically had felt a burning hatred for them.

"They're vampires." Sam says quickly, "Dirty bloodsuckers." He spits the words put like they're a curse.

Billy starts explaining how the wolf gene has been passed down from our ancestors. He says he doesn't know how I got the wolf gene, but he said he had an idea. It wasn't until I had finished telling him about my first shift, and the Cullens when he finally told me what it was.

"Your grandmother left La Push long ago. I had forgotten this until today." He looks at me with a twinkle in his eye, "Your great grandmother's maiden name is Uley."

Sam sharply looks up, "She's my cousin?"

"Yes, "Billy answers, "In the Uley Family, years ago, there were a sisters and a brother: Caitlyn, and Levi." Sam and I remained silent, "Levi was Beta in the last Pack, but Caitlyn had a different path. She didn't have the wolf gene, but Bella's ancestor had a different gift." Billy didn't elaborate on what my great grandmother's gift was, and I didn't ask: I didn't want to. "She had left the tribe in fright of her gift. She swore to never return, and she held to her promise, but today, her ancestor, Isabella Swan has come back to us."

I felt like Billy was holding back, like he had more to say, but couldn't. Whatever the reason Caitlyn Uley decided to leave her home, it must've been terrifying. I made a mental promise to myself not to leave my pack.

"Billy," I began, "Why are there wolves? Why are we like this?"

There had to be a reason. This didn't just happen to us, it couldn't have.

Billy Black was slow and careful with his words, like he was hesitantly ripping of a bandage, "The council has a hunch that…that the vampires are planning something. The-"

Sam cut in and spit his two words out like poison, "The Cullens."

"Yes, Sam: The Cullens." Billy says it was no emotion in his voice, "We believe that they are waiting for something; a command, a death, or maybe for the pack to let down their guard. There are wolves to protect us from the vampire, and when there are wolves there is danger."

"Oh." I turned my eyes to the soft grass that tickled my bare feet, "Will there be more wolves?"

Billy looks at Sam, waiting for him to answer. His feet kick at the dirt nervously, "Yeah, I'm already watching a couple of kids, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Quil Ateara V, and…Jacob Black."

"Jake's a wolf?" I cry shocked, picturing the happy fifteen year old with sharp teeth, and a want to kill vampires.

"Yeah," Sam answers quickly, glancing at Billy's emotionless face, "His great grandfather was the alpha of the last pack."

I open my mouth to speak, but Billy cuts in, "Bella, I am sure you have many questions to ask, but there are a time and place for that. I will speak to Charlie about you moving onto the reserve."

"Move here?" I ask surprised. I had just moved in with Charlie, I had started my first day of school in Forks and now I am expected to move again? "Can't I stay in Forks?"

"No, Bella." Billy says firmly, "It's for your own protection."

I open my mouth to argue, but Billy gives me a hard look, "I will speak to Charlie tonight about you moving down here tomorrow, Beta."

"It's Bella." I automatically correct him, "You know that."

Sam turns his head from the forest, and laughs, "It's your position in the pack, even though there's only two of us, Beta means second in command, so when the new wolves start phasing you'll get to boss them around."

Billy's face changes suddenly, "Sam, I would like to speak with Bella alone."

Sam opens his mouth to argue, but Billy gives him a hard look, daring his to argue. Sam hold's his ground until I give him a confident smile and a nod of the head.

When Sam leaves Billy looks at me in sorrow, "I know you imprinted on my son."

"Yeah, I guess! I mean—"I stutter out.

Billy still has that stupid look on his face, "And I would like to ask you to stay away from him until he shifts."

"What!" I cry; Even the idea of staying even a couple inches away from Jake seems impossible, "Why?"

Billy's face is emotionally when he speaks, "Because Jake needs to be a child for a few more months. He has a powerful destiny, and I want to keep him away from your world as long as possible." I remain silent, "I think that if you really loved Jake you would realize that it's the best way."

I did love Jakob. I felt it deep inside, a place where nobody has ever ventured before, but right now, it feels like that world was crumbing away, "Okay, Billy" I manage to choke out, "Okay."

Billy solemnly nods at me, and wheels himself away. I watch him pull himself up the ramp and into the house to go see his son.

The person I wanted to see more than anything in the world.

**Review! **


	4. The Beginning

**Enjoy,**

**Hanni98**

**Chapter 4**

"Bella!"Charlie yells from down stairs, drawing my voice out, "Billy's here to talk to you about something!"

I had gone home and repacked the few things I had unpacked when I moved in with Charlie six days ago. All of my positions where in boxes by the door, waiting for me to find a place I could call home.

I had been staring at my face in the mirror, looking at my skin; it was tanner than yesterday, but was nowhere near the colour of Sam's bronze skin. I had looked at my muscular legs and arms, muscles rippling every time I moved, I looked at my tummy; it wasn't just flat, I had a perfect six-pact. A couple hours after transforming into a wolf I had the perfect body. It was like God decided to give me a picture perfect body in a trade with turning into a giant wolf whenever I felt like it.

I rushed down stairs in two strides, "Whoa, Bella!" Charlie cried, "Have you grown since this morning?"

The truth was I had, but I didn't want to let my father in on the secret, "No? Do I, um, look taller?"

Billy chuckled quietly, "She looks the same to me." He was saving me from answering the questions Charlie had that I was not at all prepared to answer.

I didn't want his help.

I gave him a pretty smile, even though I hated him more than anyone, and he winked back at me, oblivious to my feelings. "So, Charlie, Bella and I were talking about her living on the reservation earlier today."

Charlie looks up quickly, "What?" he looks at Billy and I like we're pulling a practical joke on him, "Is this true, Bell?"

I knew I was breaking his heart, I could almost feel it shattering, "Yeah." I mumbled quietly.

"So I've already made arrangements for Bella." Billy continued, "It's all taken care of. She'll move tonight."

My father was staring at me, not uttering a word, but I knew that there was so much he wanted to say, but Charlie was the kind of man that kept his emotions to himself.

"Tonight?" Charlie looked he was bordering on to having a panic attack, "What's wrong with it here?"

Both Billy and Charlie looked expectantly at me. What could I tell Charlie? It wasn't like I could tell him I turned into a wolf, and is now part of a wolf pack. I couldn't tell him I had to live in La Push for my own protection, and so I could run patrol with Sam. I couldn't.

"Dad, I love you so much, but I need...I have to I'm a…." _Say it Bella! _I thought to myself; _tell him the truth _"I'm moving in with a friend of mine, okay?"

Charlie looked at me once, as if memorizing my face, and mechanically shuffled out of the room.

"That went well!" Billy said cheerfully, "Sam's in the truck. Go get him, and we'll move your stuff."

I wanted to slap Billy Black. How dare he get me to break Charlie's heart? His only daughter had literally just been living with him for 6 days, and now he probably thinks that I hate him! How dare he keep me away from my imprint? He must know how agonizing these next few months will be for me without Jacob!

I stamp towards the door, my body shaking with rage that seems to come deep within me. I start to see red, and even at this moment I don't know how I can be this mad.

"Bella!" Sam's worried voice calls out to me, "Get a hold of yourself! Charlie's watching from the kitchen window, and if he sees you phase he's going to have a heart attack!"

I sink to my knees and take a shuddering breath, finally able to control my emotions, "Jacob." I say the one word with so much sadness it literally makes Sam wince.

"Bella, it's Billy's decision." Sam's trying to cheer me up, "I know it sucks, but he just wants his son's slate to be clean when he phrases, and gets stuck with all this."

I glance up at Sam's face, desperately trying to make me happy again. It touches me in my heart that he cares about me, so I put on a brave face, and take Sam's out stretched hand; the two of us ready to take on the world, but only if we're fighting beside each other because sometimes just knowing that you have a family, even though you never knew about them before, creates strong ties that just can't be broken.

XOX

"This is where you'll be sleeping." Emily says, displaying a medium sized room with grey walls, a double bed, an oak desk, and a big comfy chair that looks perfect for reading. "If you don't like it, I'm sure Sam would-."

"No, no," I cry, setting my bags beside the boxes Sam already brought in, "It's wonderful! Thanks, Emily!"

Emily smiles, the only thing keeping her from looking absolutely perfect was the scar running across her face, "No problem, dear," She says sitting down on the bed, "Would you like to go out and get some coffee? I really would like to get to know you."

Emily just looks lonely, like she needs a friend, and I was prepared to fill that empty place in her life. "Sure, Emily! I'd love to!"

"You don't have to," She says hurriedly, "I'm sure you've had a very stressful eventful day and would like to relax."

'Eventful' would be putting it mildly. I shifted into a wolf, imprinted and got told to stay away from Jacob, moved out of my father's house, and moved into my new pack brother and his girlfriend's cottage all in 24 hours. But, honestly, what was I going to say?

'_Aww, Emily, I don't want to get to know you, the person whose house I'm going to be living in for God knows how long'_

No. I couldn't say that or anything slightly more diplomatically. "Emily, what are we waiting for?" I say, forcing a fake cheeriness into my voice, "Let's go!"

Emily's face breaks into a delighted smile, she gets of my bed and together we walk out of her house and into her small white car.

XOXO

"So you moved from Arizona?" Emily asks me.

"Yeah," I reply, "Have you always lived here?"

"Yes, I've never left the area." Emily replies, "My father forbids it."

The majority of our evening went like that: the two of us asking each other anything from each other's favorite kind of flowers to our old boyfriends. I learned that Emily's favorite colour was green, she had two brothers and she had a university degree in education.

"I can home school you if you want." She says smiling, "I just got diploma two months ago, so I'm going to take a little time off before I start applying for jobs."

"I don't think there's much of a point." I say, taking a drink of my coffee.

Emily looks surprised, "Whatever do you mean? What do you want to be when you grow up?

I look dejectedly down at my coffee, "Two hours ago I was torn between being a professional chef and an architect."

"What changed?"

I sigh, "Emily, you're not a wolf and envy you for it, but I'm not seeing much of a future for me. My entire life is going too committed to keeping the tribe safe, and that was never one of my dreams." I put my head on the circular table, "I'm lost, Emily."

I don't see Emily's face when she says speaks, "You can still be happy. You can still get a job and to the very least you _will_ finish you high school education."

I pull my head up and look into Emily's light brown eyes, filled with determination, "This isn't the end of your life, Bella. " She puts her hand on my shoulder, "It's the beginning."

**Have anyone of you guys ever been so lost you're not sure of your own life anymore? Have you ever had your life changed with own stupid decision or mistake? **

**This is one of these things were you never know what you have until it's gone.**


	5. Fix Everything

"No." I say, my chin stuck out defiantly, my shoulders straight and proud, and my hands curled into tight balls, ready to punch the equally defiant man standing across from me if it came down to it.

I've been staying with Sam's fiancé and imprint for almost a week now, and I could already consider it as a second home.

"Bella, Come on!" Sam cried, frustrated at my unwillingness to back down, "You're going to the La Push high school! Why the hell do you want to go to a school with a bunch of disgusting vampires?"

I growled at him, "I don't want to go anywhere near them if I could help it-."

"You can!"

I glared at him, and continued, "But I don't want to start at a brand new school! I don't want to be the new girl _again_!"

Sam looked at me like I was crazy, "You went there for, like, one day!"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Whatever."

Sam and I continued to glare at each other from either sides of the room for a while, neither one of us coming close to submitting defeat, when Emily spoke up, "You know," she started quietly, almost afraid to make Sam and I angry, "I could home school her."

Sam opened his mouth, but I beat him to it, "You could?" I could imagine spending portions of my day with the older girl I had started to think of as a best friend.

Emily nodded, "Yes, I would get books shipped in and everything!" Emily looked happy; her beautiful, but slightly distorted face was alive with a joy I haven't yet seen from her.

Sam looked surprised at the Emily's happiness, speaking slow and carefully, like anything he could say might bring back the sad, depressed girl, "Well, as long as Bella would be getting a full high school education its fine by me."

Emily literally squealed with joy at Sam's response. She through her hand around Sam's neck, and kissed his cheek, "Oh, I'm so excited! This will be good practice for when I actually decide to teach. "

Emily ran into her office, and shut the door. I smirked at my cousin's dumfounded expression, "Oh, Sam," I teased, "She's just happy."

"I know." He said, softly.

Sam took one last look at the closed office door before sinking down onto the floor with his head between his knees. He let out a long, slow moan, almost like a he was about to cry. I had never seen this side of Sam; to me he was always strong, funny, happy, but this Sam was unrecognizable.

I quietly sat down on one of Emily's wooden kitchen chairs, and watched the man I've come to respect, a man who I thought of as my brother drown in sadness you could so easily see.

"Bella," Sam looked up, his face stained with silent tears I had never heard fall, "Why aren't you scared of me?"

I stared at his face shocked, "What! Why would I be scared of you?"

Sam looked like he wished hadn't said anything, "Because…" He buried his face in his hands, and I almost couldn't make out the rest, "I'm a monster."

What had gotten into Sam? He was fine a while ago…What has caused him to have a break down when Emily was happy, and safe?

I was angry at Sam; he had no right to be miserable. He had Emily Young to love him unconditionally because of the imprint, he had friends who cared for him, and he didn't have to stay away from the one he loved and wanted to protect with his life.

"Sam Uley!" I yelled furiously, "What the hell? You're not a monster and I'm sure as hell not scared of you!" I noticed Emily come out to see what all the commotion was. She took in Sam's tear stained face, and my furious one. I didn't care what she thought if this. "Just because you hurt someone you love doesn't make you a bad person. Emily damn well forgave you, and now you can go riding out to meet the stupid sunset." I was shaking now, and Sam was staring up at me ashamed, "I'm hurting someone right now too, but you don't see me throwing a God damned pity party for myself."

"Bella…" Sam started to say quietly from his position on the floor.

"Get up, Sam. You're not the only one here who has problems, and you're not the only one who puts on a happy face on for the world." I grabbed onto the door and flung it opened the door, grasping onto the inside of the door, my strong fingers leaving dents in the wooden door.

"Bella, I'm—"

He was probably going to say he was sorry, tell me he cared when all he wanted was my help, my support: that's all I had ever known.

"Shut up!" I was angrier than I had ever been; there was enough venom in my voice to kill.

He was still sitting on the floor, pleading with me, "Come on, Bella! I know it's been tough for you with Ja-"

"Shut up!" I repeated, "You don't know anything!" My entire body was shaking, threatening to turn me into a huge, angry wolf.

"Bella!" Sam yelled at me, still on the floor, "Calm down! Don't worry, Jake will phase—"

"Just leave me alone, Sam!" I slammed the door, so hard that the house shook. I almost made down the front steps before I burst into tears.

I ran blindly into the forest, stumbling blindly around; tripping on rocks, and roots sneaking out of the ground. I just kept running until my feet touched the soft sand of First Beach. I stumbled into the water, and fell back. The freezing water acting like a drug, easing the pain: The pains of lying to Charlie and making him think I despise him. The pain that seems to be ripping through my insides every day, and causing me to be on high alert all the time; hardly sleeping, and sitting around just missing him.

I thought about Jacob Black almost every minute, how I wanted to be near him, protect him, love him, and shield him from the world. It hurt even more when I seen Emily and Sam together. They completed each other perfectly, and I needed my other half too. I didn't care if I was Jake's girlfriend, although that would be nice, but if he didn't want that I would give myself to him fully. As long I was there to protect him, I would be anything for him.

I pulled myself up, and came up spluttering; gasping the air like it will be the last breathe I would ever take.

I was still crying, but the water hid my pain well.

"Bella?" I would have recognized that voice anywhere. It was the one person I wanted to say my name, but I was the person I had to protect, and sometimes staying away kept someone safe, "Are you okay?"

I pull myself fully out of the water, and waddle carefully to shore, "Yeah, I'm fine." I answer, which couldn't be farther from the truth. I was _not _'fine'. Actually, I was probably the farthest away from 'fine' anyone could ever be.

"Oh, yeah?" Jake smirks, "Why are you crying?"

I touch my cheeks, and realize they're soaking wet. My face probably looks like it's been ran over by a bus. "I'm not!" I lie, "I just went swimming." I try with all my heart to put some enthusiasm in my words, but it just sounds worse. It sounds like I'm broken, and that's the worst possible thing because it's the truth.

Jacob looks unconvinced, and I don't blame him. "Right." He grabs my hand, and pulls me towards a piece of mangled driftwood. I immediately feel a tingle, and where his hand is feels like its on fire. Jake pulls me down with him, and we sit in silence for a moment staring into the lake.

Jake's the first to break the comfortable silence, "Now, Bella," He says, sounding like he's speaking to a child, "Why are you really crying?"

"I told you," I say flatly, "I went swimming."

It actually wasn't that far from the truth. I _had _gone swimming, but it had more been me trying to drown myself over my pains. I think it still counted, though.

Jake snorts and pushes some of his long black hair behind his ears, "Come one, Bella! Don't lie to me!" Jake stands up and glares down at me, "You've completely changed! You've gotten taller, and you look like a professional wrestler!" I self-consciously look down at myself wondering what the big deal is, "Your skins darker, and you look like a pale version on Quileute!" Jake continued, "I see you around town with Sam Uley, and you two are always disappearing into the forest! What are you doing in there?" Jake looks me directly in the eye, and I blush at what he's implying.

"Jake," I answer, "It's not like that!" I say, standing up, so that I tower over him, "I'm fine, okay? I just…grew up."

Jake snorts again, "You look like you're twenty."

I had to find away to cover this up, to get out of here as quick as possible. I remember Billy's words, and if stating away from Jake is what I needed to do to protect him; I would do it.

"Jake," I say coldly preparing myself for what I had to say, what I had to do, "Stay away from me. I can't talk to you anymore."

Jake's face drops, and it looks like he's about to cry. I'm breaking inside, but I keep my face dark and impassive. "The next time you see me, Jake, run the other way."

He looks crushed and it burns like I'm drinking acid, "You're not ready for my world; I'm not, and even Sam isn't."

I try to shut my mouth, but I can't stop the words I'm blurting out, "Jake," I say softly, grasping his hand, "There will come a time where… your scared and you're not…yourself anymore." I look directly into his beautiful brown eyes, "I'll come to you, and you'll understand everything."

I'm crying now too, "Just…don't think about me. Don't come near me and don't try to... get involved." I let go of Jake's hand and start to back away from him, "We have a big destiny, but you have to wait. "

I turn around and walk slowly away. I'm waiting for Jake to demand more answers from me, but he doesn't. He's probably still standing there wondering what the heck I'm talking about.

"Bella!" I whip my head back around to Jake, thinking he's yelling my name, but Jake's sitting down in the sand with his head between his hands.

As soon as I turn around I see Sam running towards me yelling my name. I freeze and watch him come towards me. He stands in front of me for a moment taking in my soaked clothes, and tear stained face. He pulls me in for a long tight hug and after a while I give in and wrap my arms around his neck. I cry softly into his neck, trying not to look like I'm falling apart.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispers softly to me, "I shouldn't have been complaining."

I nod, "Its fine. I'm okay." It's funny how I keep saying that I'm okay when I'm the farthest from being okay; truthfully it felt like the world was falling apart. I was a wolf, Charlie hated me, and I had to stay away from the one I loved most.

I pull away from my cousin and turn around to see Jake stalking over to us, trying to look threatening. "Sam, we have to go!" I whisper to him quietly, "Now!"

"I know that." Sam answers, "Jared Cameron shifted almost as soon as you left the house." He sighs deeply, "I just came to get you to make sure your okay, but we really have to get back."

"Okay, let's go." I say, trying to avoid Jake. He's almost in speaking distance and I can't shove Sam into the woods fast enough.

We run into the woods and quickly phase, but with my wolf hearing I can still hear Jake yell out, "Bella! Stay away from Sam! Tell me what's going on!"

I can't, and I think that's the worse part. As much as I want to, I know deep down that Billy's right. Jake needs to live his childhood before he gets involved in whatever I'm already part of. I throw my head back and let out a long, mournful howl; letting out all of my pains, but it doesn't matter how long I howl for because as soon as I stop my sadness is still as heavy as it was before.

XXX

Sam and I reach a clearing deep in the woods where pink and purple wild flowers grow, their sweet scent making the air smell like spring.

"I'm going to get him some clothes. Just stay with him to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy." Sam had said to me in wolf form before running off to the East.

I shifted back and pulled my soaked clothing back on. I slowly walked deeper into the clearing, looking for any sudden movement.

"So," a male voice says, "Your Bella." I whip my head towards the noise and see a boy that looked seventeen with light brown hair and a light russet skin tone. He's lying naked towards the right end of the clearing, slightly concealed by the tall prickly grass. I make an effort to keep my eyes up to his face.

"Yeah," I answer, "and you're Jared."

He grins at me like we're sharing a secret, "So," he start, "are you a wolf too?"

I roll my eyes at him, "Obviously, stupid."

He laughs and I realize I just made another friend, "How long… have you been… a wolf?"

I mentally count the days in my head, "Eight days, and Sam has been a wolf for almost eight weeks."

Jared looked surprised, "Oh. Is it… easy?"

I almost laugh at him, but I look at his face and realize he's completely serious, "No, it's horrible."

Jared frowns, "Why? It's not so bad."

I actually laugh at him, a hard bitter laugh that gives me shivers, "Look, Buddy." I snarl, "I've been through some serious _shit_. I've made sacrifices for this that you wouldn't even be able to think up. I have to stay away from everyone I love, and you tell me that it's not so bad? How long have you been a wolf? Ten minutes?"

Jared looks surprised with mu outburst and I am too, "I'm sorry, Bella." He replies, his eyes looking down, ashamed.

I nod and walk over to the nearest tree and lean against it, waiting for Sam to come back and fix everything.

XXX

**I just love Sam and Bella's relationship! It's just a cute brother sister bond, and it's completely adorable! **

**Remember to Review!**


	6. Sacrifice

**I was going to break it up and post it tomorrow but I'm doing it now…. And I'm bored which always helps.**

**Review,**

**Hanni **

_**Five Months Later**_

Five months have passed since I last talked to Jake and I've been a nervous wreck. I try my best to make it look like I'm fine around everyone, but I still think Sam can hear me crying into my pillow late at night, anyways.

The imprinting pull has become so strong that it feels like a cold wire is wrapped around my neck, and sometimes I can't breathe. I know that all I need is to see Jacob, just to check that he's okay, just to see him for one moment, but I also know that once I see him I won't be able to leave; I stay away, just like I said I would. I'm patiently waiting for Jake to shift. I know that I shouldn't want Jake's human life to end, but it's becoming so hard, so, so hard to respect Billy's wishes for his son and stay away.

So instead, I just go about my life as if I'm a mechanical robot, showing emotion when all I can feel is pain, acting happy, but as soon as the curtain closes I cry myself to sleep, and I give all my time to learning how to fight; as a wolf and in human form; every single breathing hour I'm fighting with my brothers. We're trying to learn as much as possible before anything happens, and by that I mean with the vampires.

The pack has gotten a lot bigger over the months, so now it isn't just Sam and I. Jared shifted in April like me, Paul shifted in early June, and Embry phased for the first time on July fifteenth, ten days ago.

When Embry phased it gave me a new hope. I thought that if Jake's friend Embry was ready for this than it wouldn't take long for Jake to phrase, but hope is like a blinding light: you hold onto it until it's floating away and you're too far up in the sky to safely let go, so you fall back to the ground, laying injured where everything is even more hopeless than it was before.

When I'm not training, I'm sitting on First Beach reliving the last conversation I had with Jacob Black. I sit on the same piece of driftwood we sat together on and remember the feeling of his hand in mine, the way it tingled, and the way I felt alive. Sometimes, I climbed up onto the tallest cliff around the beach and look down onto the wave's crash into the rocks bellow, and once I feel adrenaline coursing through my veins; I jump. I love the feeling of flying through the sky, I feel free, like for that one second I am up so high that my troubles can't reach me, but then I come crashing down into the icy cold water that makes my breathe catch in my throat. The coldness acts a temporary relief to my pain, but it always comes back, it always does.

I'm sitting on the cliff, at the moment, about to jump, wanting to feel my blood freeze and my pain to go away for the moment. When above the crashing waves a heard a tired exhausted breathing and familiar footsteps.

"Bella!" Sam yelled out over the waves and wind, "What the_ hell_ are you _doing_ up there?"

I guess Sam took in my bathing suit, so I didn't think I had to really explain; it was fairly obvious. Sam yelled out something else, but as soon as he opened his mouth lightning split the sky and thunder boomed like fireworks held against my ears.

I realized he was probably telling me to get the hell down from there because standing on the highest point in La Push during a lightning storm wasn't a very good idea.

But I don't care. I'm sick of Sam telling me what to do and what I can't. I'm tired of living life without Jake.

I stand up as I could, oblivious to the rain and wind. I lifted my hands to the sky and thunder clapped, the rain seemed to fall heavier than it did before, and the wind picked up, threatening to blow me away. I almost didn't here Sam over the storm "What the hell are you doing, Bella? Get down from there!"

_Jacob Black. Jacob Black. Jacob Black. _I just keep that name and face in my head as I put my hands to the sky and make a perfect dive into the stormy waters below.

I can't breathe. The ways were pushing me into the rocks, and the rain wasn't making anything better. I kicked my feet out, I thrashed my hands around, but I couldn't keep my head out of the water. I went under again, swallowing more water. Instead of using every possible thing I've ever learnt in swimming lessons, I stopped moving, and my body started to float to the bottom of the lake. I could hear my heart slowing down, but I didn't fight, I couldn't; my body was completely paralyzed.

I try to move my arms and legs, I try with all the strength I have to stay alive for Jake, but I couldn't move a muscle.

I realize that I don't want to die. I want to fight for every breathe I'll ever get to take.

_I love you, Jake._ Was the last thing I thought before arms grabbed my stomach and my head exploded with pain that I had never felt before.

XXX

_I was on top of the same cliff I recently jumped off, but it was a bright sunny day. The clouds looked like puffy cotton balls, the sky a clear vibrant blue, and the lake was smooth, not a ripple in the water. I was looking out onto the horizon, but I wasn't alone. A beautiful dark haired Quileute woman stood beside me. She had long black hair that cascaded down her back like a water fall, she had chocolate brown eye and was wearing an old fashioned deer skinned dress._

"_Bella," the woman said softly, as if she didn't want to disturb the peace, "I betrayed my people." She begins, tucking her hair behind her ears, "I had a gift that could save them, but I was afraid." She closes her eyes for a moment, reliving a painful memory, "It's happening again, but this time it will be worse than ever before." She opens her eyes again, "You're braver than I was, Bella. You're the only one who can protect us." She grasps my arm tightly, "Don't run from your destiny; embrace it."_

"Breathe, Bella. Come on!" A frantic voice whispered before pressing his lips to mine and blowing hot air down my throat.

I start to breathe again. I remember the vision I had, and I opened my eyes slowly, "What happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

Sam looked furiously down at me, his soaked hair sticking to his forehead, rain drops falling down his face "You jumped in the lake during a storm, idiot!" Sam glares at me, "Don't you _ever _do that again, Bella!"

I sat up slowly, and rubbed my head. "I don't know what came over me. I just jumped, and then when I hit the water my body froze."

Sam continues to glare at me, "Whatever."

I lean in and wrap my arms around my cousin, "I'm sorry, Sam."

"I know." He pulls me to my feet, but I fall back down as soon as he lets go, "It's pouring out. Let's go." He effortlessly picks me up and I rest my head against his wet chest and close my eyes; trusting him to get me home safely.

XXX

"What happened to Bella?" someone asks, "And why is she wearing a bathing suit?"

I open my eyes to find myself in a clearing sheltered from the wind; the tall, leafy trees catch most of the rain, but you can still hear the thunder boom every couple minutes. Jared, Paul and Embry are all gathered around a bush, probably waiting patiently for Sam to come back and give orders.

Sam lays me down gently in the wild grass that tickles my body. I open my mouth to answer, but Sam beats me to it, "She jumped off a cliff."

Embry looks surprised, but then again he's only known me for a couple days, "It's raining! Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"I just felt like it." I answer, shrugging my shoulders, "So what are you guys all doing here?"

Sam and Jared exchange a look, "You didn't tell her?"

"I tried too, but then she jumped off a cliff." He laughs, "I think she hit her head pretty hard too."

The guys howl with laughter over a joke I don't get, and I scramble unsteadily to my feet. "What?" I asked, "What!?"

Jared stepped forward and rests his arm on my shoulders, "Jake phased, stupid."

"What?" I gasp. "Are you serious?"

Jake phased. Sam had been deliberately keeping Jake's progress away from me, so I wouldn't do anything stupid to set him off.

"Definitely, little sis," Jared teased, "He's just passed out behind the bush over there."

"Oh," I sink back down to my knees. I can feel Jake's presence in my head, I hear his heart beat, and I hear my own heart beat; I'm lucky it's still beating.

The five of us sit together in silence while I gather enough of my courage to confront Jake. I slowly walk to the bush Jake's behind, and peak my head through the leaves. Jake's lying on his stomach, completely naked except for a thin blanket covering his legs; his eyes are completely closed and it looks like he's sleeping. Over the five months he had gotten taller and more muscular; He looks grown up, so I guess this is what Billy was talking about.

"So this is what you meant." Jake says weakly, his eyes still closed.

I guess he wasn't as asleep as he looked. I nod, not trusting myself to speak.

"You know," Jake laughed bitterly, "For months I thought about what you said to me, and your right: I'm not ready."

I walk around the bush and sit cross-legged a little ways away from him, but I don't say anything: I just sit and listen.

"It scared the crap out of me when I phased and I thought it was all a big bad dream, but now that I know it's real; I wish it was."

"I know." I answer.

"Ever since you talked to my dad, that one day, you where like a different person." He takes a deep breath, "You look different too." His breath catches in his throat, "That one time you talked to me at the beach, I didn't know what was going on in your head, and you talked to me like I was part of it."

"You are."

"And then when you and Sam disappeared into the forest. I…I heard a wolf howl." His eyes open and stare blankly up into the rain, "I guess that was you." Rain drops are falling in his eyes and he blinks them away, making it look like he's crying; which he might be, "I used to see you around La Push with Sam and everyone else, and I thought you were in a gang. I _hated _Sam because you spent every minute with him, and whenever you seen me you would run the other way." I feel his eyes on me, but I keep my eyes to the muddy ground, "I thought I did something, but Jared told me that you…you stayed away for my protection."

I nod my head and look towards the ground, "I did." I was scared that if Jake looked into my eyes he would only see a scared broken girl and not his imprint, "You needed to grow up."

"I'm not," He replies, "I'm still a kid."

I understand where he's coming from. When I first shifted I was angry at the world for doing this to me. I was afraid for what lies in the future. I was furious with the sacrifices I had to make and the pain I had to go through.

"Me too, Jake," I say bring my knees up to my chest, "Me too."

I can still feel Jake's eyes on me, "Why won't you look at me?"

I can't answer that because than Jake will know about imprinting, and then he'll wonder if he'll imprint on me; I don't want to be the girl that watches the one she loves be with someone else. Right now, I'm just happy that I actually get to be near him. I think about lying to him, but I can't. I've lied to Jake too much, so I just think of my snowy white wolf, and soon all that's left of me is my shredded bathing suit lying next to Jake's human body.

XOX

**Remember to Review!**


	7. Disapeared Again

**Finally, it's getting good, right? No more filler! Yay! Let's get to some action!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ favorited! **

**Hanni98**

_Bella._

I was running through the trees as fast as I possibly could, the wind whistling through my hair, my snowy coat so soaked that I could feel it in my bones.

_Where are you going?_

Stupid pack; I hate it that they can intrude in my personal thoughts; I hate it. _I don't know. Leave me alone, Paul._

I can see a wolf with silvery gray fur running in the same direction as I am, _Wait for me, Bella._

I'm the fastest wolf out of everyone; I'm the quickest, but not the strongest. I can only be taken down in a fight if they can catch me. I speed up, so now I'm a white blur, not a wolf.

_Aww, Come on! _In my mind I see Paul trying to run as fast, but I know that he'll never catch me at the speed I'm going.

I forget about Jake, I forget about Charlie, and I forget about Bella Swan; right now I'm an animal, but that doesn't last for long before a weird icy feeling trickles down my spine, and my wolf is on high alert. I smell the sickly odor of vampire mixed with a disgusting smell of rotting animal and blood; it smells like wolf.

_Give up, Bella? _Paul taunts, and before I can follow my instincts say to leave this place and go back to familiar ground. I'm slammed into from behind, and I go flying forward into the field.

_Paul! _I mentally scream at him, _Stop! Something's wrong! _

Paul slowly brings his mouth back over his teeth, stands up and sniffs the air. _Ewww! What's that?_

I sigh. Obviously Sam and I are the only ones who know how disgusting vampires smell. _It's vampire, Paul. _

I take a hesitant step forward into the field, and the smell hits me like a brick. This feels so wrong. It feels like someone's going to attack me.

_Bella, I don't think this is a good idea._

_Come on, Lahote, Sam will want a report._

I come around the bend, and come to look at a tiny cemetery; three grave stones laid in a triangle; in a battle line. I know what this place is; I know what happened here from the old stories told in hushed whispers around the camp fire.

_What is this then? _Paul asks, reading my thoughts.

_It's a battle field. _I walk towards the graves and claw at the grass and moss of the middle grave until I can see all of the words:

**Ephraim Black**

**1875-1911**

_It's where the last battle happened between the vampires and us. Don't you remember the stories? _

_No. _Paul was standing nervously by the tree line, staying as far away from the graves as possible.

I move to the tombstone on the right:

**Levi Uley**

**1874-1911**

_The cold ones threatened the tribe, and challenged the pack to a battle. Ephraim had enough time get them to make a treaty before the leaders of the Vampires came to help. _

I moved the dirt and mud from the last tomb stone:

**Quil Ateara II**

**1878-1911**

_The vampire leaders came and murdered our ancestors with magic, but any vampires that come to our territory are still held to that oath Ephraim Black had them make. The wives were left with children with no father, but the wolf gene carried on, Paul. The Volturi don't know that we exist. They thought they killed their only threat off; when they find out, Paul, they will come to kill us, and we will have to fight for our lives._

I start to turn away, but a clump of rubble behind the tombstones catch my eye.

_Come, Paul. _I think, using my Beta ordering voice.

Paul takes hesitant steps towards me, and when he reaches where I'm standing I trot over to the pile of stone: It's another tomb stone. I use my claws to tear away the moss:

**Caitlyn Uley-Dwyer **

**1874-1911**

It's my great grandmother, but Billy said that she left the reserve. He told me she ran away. What's she going buried with the wolves? What happened in 1911 that would cause three wolves and women to die? What's the real story?

_Who's that?_ Paul asks.

_It's my great-grandmother._

_You're an Uley? _Paul asks shocked.

_Yeah. _

Paul makes a deep rumbling sound that I think is wolf laughing, _Oh, I thought Sam like, liked you!_

I gag at the image, _Ewww, besides Sam has Emily!_

_So was she a wolf?_ Sam asks, nodding his silvery head towards the tombstone.

_No. _I didn't know what exactly she is, but ever since the vision I had earlier today I knew she was involved somehow.

I bump my head against my ancestor's grave, and my brain splits open with the same pain I had felt this morning.

XXX

"_Bella," I'm underground in a cave made out of dirt, roots twisting themselves around the soil, the dirt and branches woven together to create furniture, "Come here." I walk to the middle of the cave and sit down in the chair beside the young women. _

"_Yes, Grandmother?" I ask, knowing full well who the woman standing across from me really was._

_The woman smiles for a moment, but then it disappears as quickly as it appears, "Yes, and isn't it a shame?"_

"_Pardon?" _

_My young looking grandmother sighed, her shoulders slumped; defeated, "Being an Uley isn't something to be happy about, dear; especially at a time like this." She looks me in the eye and it's like looking in a mirror, "You must first understand my story to be able to write yours." She stands up in a swish of deer skinned skirts. Caitlyn crosses over to a wooden cabinet and pulls out a small dark chest made out of spruce bark, she lifts it and brings it over to the table, "This is chest was passed down in the Uley family; the first born female inherited it, but it could only be open if they had the gift." I remain quiet, "You have it, child, lay your hand on the center."_

_I timidly reach my hand out and press it to the top of the chest, and immediately a warm feeling goes up my arms, I see tongues of fire run up my arm, water flowing down it, ice coating it like a second skin, dirt spilling down from my arm. I feel a sharp stab of pain on my bicep, but I don't cry out: I've felt worse._

_As soon as the elements stop falling I remove my hand and gasp, "What just happened?"_

_Caitlyn laughed, "Oh, Bella! You're quiet something, aren't you?" She laughs, a precious look of joy on her face, "A shape-shifter and you have the gift! I wasn't sure it would connect with you!" She smiles, "Look at your arm, under your wolf tattoo." _

_I lift my deer skinned dress sleeve away from my shoulder, and resting underneath my tribal circle tattoo was a small band tattooed into my muscular arm, tiny symbols engraved making it look like a bracelet: a green tree, a blinding sun, a crescent moon, a icicle, a rain drop, a lightning bolt, and a creepy looking cross bone wrapped around my bicep._

"_What is this?" I cried at my ancestor. Oh, jeez! Sam's going to kill me!_

_She pulls her dress sleeve up, and I see an identical tattoo as my own, "It's your marking; you have the gift."_

_I'm starting to get frustrated with her. Why couldn't she just tell me straight up what she means instead of playing twenty questions?_

"_What gift?" I ask, trying to keep my temper under check._

_She laughs again, "Open the chest when you leave here and you shall know. We don't have much time left before the spirits realize you're here, and I must tell you my story."_

_She leans in towards me, "When my twin brother Levi started to show the signs of phrasing, my mother sent me over to my grandmother's house, and she presented me with this chest. The powers successfully transferred into me: I was the first girl with the gift for a thousand years. My father and the chief flaunted me around the village, and it was all fun and games until the vampires challenged us to war; all the sudden I had a purpose."_

"_I was 37 and married to Jerome Dwyer. I had a two year old baby boy. I was meant to face off the vampires with three wolves, but I didn't want to. I just wanted to be a normal woman, have a normal family, and have a normal life." Caitlyn was crying now, thick tear drops falling down her cheeks, "I was stupid, dear. I summoned _the Volturi_ and begged them to stop the fight between my brother and the cold ones; a fight I thought they would lose." He voice broke, "I was wrong. They beat the vampires, and Empriam made them swear upon a treaty that would last as long as the river flows and the grass is green." Caitlyn was sobbing, "Then the Volturi showed up and tortured them until there heart stopped beating with their magic. I was made to watch my brother die, I still here his screams in my head." I reached over and wrapped an arm around my grandmother._

"_After they were dead, they came after me. They didn't kill me completely, though. The cold ones condemned my spirit to walk the Earth until all is set right." Caitlyn sighs, "I was such a fool, Bella. Don't make the same mistake I did."_

"_I won't." I vow, wiping one of my own tears off my cheek, "I promise."_

_My grandmother gasps, and stand up; I have to admire how quickly she composes herself, "You must go, child. They sense your presence" She reaches into her woven cupboard, and removes a long sword in a scabbard, "This is the sword I fought with during the cold war. It's made from the only metal that can kill a vampire: pure gold." Caitlyn buckles it onto my waist, "You must go: imagine yourself rising through the Earth, and once you're standing on the surface; run as fast as you can." _

_She hand me the chest, and kisses my forehead, "Be brave; summon me if you need me." _

_I nod my head, and close my eyes. I think of the battle field, and suddenly I'm standing above ground in human form; my arm wrapped around a wooden box, and something cold resting against my leg._

"Bella!" Paul cries, relieved, "Where the hell did you go, damn it?"

I blink a couple times, trying to remember the conversation I had with Caitlyn Uley, "Paul, we have to go; right now" I grab his hand and sprint towards the exit; Paul protesting and asking questions all the way, but running just as fast beside me.

We didn't stop running until our lungs felt like they'd burst, and we were in familiar territory, "What happened to you, Bella?"

"I talked to my grandmother." I gasp.

"You have a sword and a box thing." Paul shoots back.

"I know, I know." I say, "I don't know, okay! I'm still trying to figure it out!"

I don't know why, but this whole 'you have the gift' thing seems like something I should probably keep to myself. I would tell Sam about the graveyard, but nothing more if I can help it.

"Alright, "Paul says exasperated, "Alright!"

We calming walk down the forest trail that leads to Emily's house and I think guiltily of how worried Sam will be; I've disappeared for a couple hours without telling him, and we're the kind of family who tells each other everything and make sure we let each other know where we're going.

I notice Sam waiting outside for Paul and I to come home, a small crinkle in his brow. I quickly drop my chest behind a tree and carve something into the truck so that I can differentiate the tree from the others. I don't have time to unbuckle my sword before Sam notices us.

"Bella!" Sam cries as we appear in the tree line. I drop my chest behind a tree, and run at Sam with my hands open. "Paul!" He jumps the fence around the front yard and pulls Paul and me into big bear hugs.

"Hey, Sam." I say and I think Paul flashes him the peace sign.

"Where did you guys go?" Sam asks, "You've been gone for days!"

I pull away from him, "Days?"

"Yeah, man," Paul says, "We've been gone for, like, an hour."

Sam opened his mouth, but before he can speak the front door to the house is flung open; three huge, muscular men come barging out.

"Dude," Embry, "What happened?"

Paul and I share a look, "We went…exploring."

Embry and Jared make kissy sounds, but Jake's face is emotionless, eyes to the ground. "Come on, guys—"

"We found an old cemetery." Paul cuts in bluntly.

"That's not very romantic…" Jared jokes.

I walk the three steps to Jared and lift my fist threatening at him. Jared laughs, and pulls me into a hug. "I did miss you, though."

I pull away and smirk, "Of course you did!"

Jared rolls his eyes at me, and I move onto hug Embry because apparently we were doing the emotional thing even though I was only gone for a couple hours.

"We were really worried about you guys." Embry whispers.

I find myself standing in front of Jacob Black. He doesn't look at me; he just keeps glaring at the ground. I take his hand and he permits me to lead me away from the others.

"Jake," I say slowly, "Look at me."

He doesn't though, he just keeps staring at the ground, "Jake, say something."

He keeps his face to the ground, "What happened to you? You're wearing a sword."

"Oh," I had forgot about the sword Caitlyn had tied around my waist, "Paul and I found our ancestors graves."

Jake doesn't seem to hear me. I place my hand on Jakes cheek, and he takes a deep breath. I push his face up, and bring his lips to mine. Suddenly we're kissing with a passion I never knew I could give, his hands in my hair, our lips merging together in perfect synchronization.

I can hear the guys wolf whistling (no pun intended) and hooting, but I don't care. I'm just focused on this perfect moment that I've being dreaming about for so long.

I finally pull away when I feel burring need look into Jake's brown eyes, but when I attempt to look he squeezed them tightly shut.

"Jake," I say slowly, "Open your eyes; trust me."

Jake sighs and opens his eyes, displaying his beautiful eyes to the world. Our eyes lock, and Jake stumbles back, but our eyes stay locked until he falls to the ground; he's imprinting.

Paul comes up and stands beside me, "That was fun!" he jokes.

I smile as Jared and Embry lift my unconscious imprint up by his armpits and ankles, "Touché."

Sam grabs my elbow and leads me away from the house, "Now, Bella, tell me what happened."

I groan inwardly, dreading all the lies I will have to tell Sam.

I tell him about the battle field: how the three wolves lay buried in the ground, the disgusting smell, and the stench of vampire.

"How did you get the sword, Bella?" Sam asks me, his hands on his hips, eyes burning into mine

I try and think of a believable lie, "I found it…on the ground."

Sam looks skeptically at me, "Where?"

"By a tree." I answer lamely.

"Bella, don't lie to me." Sam says angrily.

I sigh, "You're not going to believe the truth."

"Try me." He replies.

I walk into the trees, "Caitlyn!"

"What the—"

A loud bang fills the air and my grandmother is standing in front of me, but I need more.

"Levi Uley!"

Another loud noise, and standing in front of me is a large Quileute man in battle clothes, his black tribal wolf tattoo clear on his arm.

"Quil Ateara!"

I hold onto Sam's hand as I call the last Alpha, "Empriam Black!"

A bang louder than the others crashes through the sound barrier, and a man more muscular than the others appears in between Levi Uley and Quil Ateara.; He has an air of importance and power.

"What's going on, Bella?" Sam asks fearfully.

I hush him, "We are your children," I say in a strong voice, "Tell us what happened on the last day."

Empriam sigh, "You should not have called us from the shadow; death is vampire territory. The cold ones will know that a witch is alive."

Caitlyn stays behind the three men, as if she doesn't want to be seen, "It's not healthy to dwell on the past. You must make your own future with your own mistakes and lessons."

Levi turns around and says coldly, "We will never forget what you did."

"It was a mistake."

"What happened?" I yelled, exasperated.

"Now is not the time." Quil says quietly, "Summon us again when my descendent has joined the pack."

The three men disappeared together with a bang, but Caitlyn remained, "Open you chest when the moon is high in the sky."

"What chest?" Sam asks Caitlyn.

My grandmother turns her attention to Sam and says in a stern voice, "It is not your path to follow, boy; mind your one business."

She leaves too, and Sam and I were left stand alone, "What just happened?"

"I guess I'm a witch." I reply.

Sam cracks a smile, "I already knew that."

I laugh and pull up my slave, "I got a new tattoo."

Sam examines my arm carefully, "This isn't a normal tattoo." I look questionably at him, "The images move, and when it feels weird."

I narrow my eyes, "Weird how?" I ask, pulling my sleeve down self-consciously.

"I don't know. It just feels cold, and dangerous."

"I _am _dangerous."

"Sure you are." He smiles, "Let me see your sword."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I say quickly.

"Why not?"

I'm not able to think of a good reason; other than that I don't want him to see it. I sigh and pull my sword out of the scabbard.

Sam gasps, "You could sell that thing on eBay for a million bucks!"

The sword was solid gold that gleamed in the sunlight, a big diamond adorned the hilt, and small, colourful gems circled around the huge gem. The blade looks sharp enough to cut through stone like paper; it looked like it could kill a vampire.

"Stay back, Sam!" I laugh, swinging my sword in a golden ark.

He grabs hold of my arm and rips the sword out of my hand, "Look what—aw, shit!" Sam cries, dropping the sword on the ground.

"What?" I ask.

"It shocked me!"

I smile smugly, "That's what you get for taking a witches sword!"

"Don't you mean bi—? " He moans, cradling has injured hand.

"Oh, shut up!" I say, carefully picking it back up, and sticking my sword back in my scabbard.

Sam straightens up and starts walking with me, "I don't care what your grandmother says; if you need help with anything; I'll help you."

"Thanks, Sam." I say, playfully bumping my shoulder into his, "Come on, you don't want them to think I disappeared again."

**Kayy, I'm done posting for the day!**

**There might be some up sometime this week or next week end, but it's kind of iffy because I have a dance competition!**

**Well, Review!**


	8. Better Left Unsaid

**This is in JACOB BLACK'S POV! **

**I'm not as good at Jake's character as I am at Bella's but whatever…..**

**Enjoy,**

**Hanni **

**Jacob**

"I did." She says weakly, "You needed to grow up."

That's the problem, I wasn't an adult yet; I was barely even 16, and now everyone expects me to be a big boy when I'm not done messing around with childhood. "I'm not." I say staring up at the stormy sky, "I'm still a kid."

"Me too, Jake." She says slowly, and turn my head to look at her, "Me too."

I turn my head and see a defeated looking girl in a purple bikini with dark stringy wet hair glaring at the ground; her knees are drawn up to her chest; her arms wrapped tightly around herself as if she's trying to hold herself together, "Why won't you look at me?" I ask.

Her mouth opens and for a split second I actually thought she would respond, but in a blink of an eye Bella Swan disappears and in her place is a beautiful white wolf and a shredded purple bathing suit. She doesn't even look at me; a she just turn around and almost seems disappears in a flash of white.

I close my eyes again, and re-run our short conversation again in my mind. I try and think of words I could've stayed to make her stay with me; to hold my hands and tell me everything is going to be okay: even if I know that it's a lie.

I want Bella to be sitting beside me on my living room couch. He face lit up with her vibrant smile, and her way of making me feel like the most important person in the world. I us to be completely human; not a single trace of wolf running through our veins, and I want us to be in love.

It almost seems like too much to ask for.

XXX

"Dude, Come on!" Jared yells, "You have to think of your wolf"

"Huh?" I ask, my mind running through the conversation Bella and I had two days ago with me realizing I was doing so.

Two days; forty eight hours: that's the length of time Bella Swan and Paul Lahote have been gone, and when I think about the two of them off alone in the trees burns me with jealousy I never knew I had.

Sam and Jared tried unsuccessfully to track them. They traced their scent until it unexplainably disappeared once they reached the darker and dangerous parts of the woods, and I can tell Sam's anxious with worry.

So am I.

Jared smacks me hard on the back, "Your doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

He makes an exasperated noise and growls "You're hopeless!"

"Sorry," I say sheepishly, "I'm kind of preoccupied."

Jared looks at me for a second and his face softens, "We all are, man." He tells me, "Bella's our best friend; all of us. She's our baby sister." He smiles and then adds as an afterthought, "and Paul's our brother too: whether we like it or not."

I sit down on the forest floor and Jared follows suit, "I think, I, um… like her….differently than you guys, though." As soon as the words pass my lips I regret them and feel my face grow hot.

Jared whistles, "Whoa, man! You better be careful around our little Sammy!"

So many thoughts cross my mind, but I throw them aside and ask Jared the most important question of all, "Why?"

Jared smiles, "'Cause Sam's Bella's…." I brace myself for the worst, "cousin and if anything happens to her you're in the grave, dude!"

My shoulders slump with relief. I had assumed that Sam and Bella where dating just by the way they acted towards each other around town.

Jared climbs to his feat, "Now that we had a little chat; I think it's time for you to learn how to phrase." He gives me a hard look, "Properly"

XXX

It was one of those days that felt unexplainably wrong. It was almost like there was an invisible tension in the air, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who felt it. It was a beautiful day, though: the sun was high in the sky, the lake was as smooth as glass, and the normally present wind that made the trees dance was completely absent. It was a perfect day, but everything was almost too silent.

As I was absently walking along the speckled white sand on first beach when I noticed a distinctively familiar figure standing on a high point surrounding the water: It was Sam.

I quickly climbed up the steep rock, and was soon standing directly behind Sam. I was unsure whether I should approach him or just let him be.

"She's fine." I clap a hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to say anything! I had just wanted to observe from a distance!

Sam's head quickly whips around, and I see his fists balled into tight roles at his sides. He take one look at me, relaxes just a little bit, and says flatly, "Jake, you can't say that."

"Yeah, I can." I say stubbornly.

Sam is quiet for a moment, his face silhouetted by the sun, "Bella used to come out here, and stand on this very cliff. She used to stand up here for a while and cry." He takes a long shuddering breath, "And then she would jump."

"Why didn't you do anything?" I say angrily, "Bella could have gotten hurt!"

Sam laughs a hard humorless laugh, "Jacob, you don't know a thing about her. You haven't seen how depressed she was when your father told her to stay away from you."

How could he say that? It wasn't my fault that my dad decided to do that!

My eyes slump to the ground. "I didn't realize-"

Sam faces me, "Of course, you didn't realize." He says in a quiet voice that could cut through rock, "You're just a little kid. You don't know anything about what it feels like to break someone's heart or have your heart broken."

"Sam—"

"Save it, Black." Sam spits at me before turning on his heels and stalking off into the woods.

That was my attempt at getting to know Sam Uley. I had meant it to be a bonding experience between us, but it had back fired in my face.

XOXO

"Jake," a soft female voice startles me awake. I was sitting on Sam and Emily's front porch waiting for Bella to come back, "Go inside. Sam wants to come out here."

"There's room for two of us." I snarl, "It isn't like Bella belongs to him or something."

Emily sighs and sits on the step beside me, "Sam's very territorial and to him it's his job to protect her." Emily smiles, "Bella's like a daughter to us, and I know as well as anyone that she doesn't need protecting." Emily pats my shoulder, "She was the second to phrase, you know. It used to just be just Sam and her and he's terrified about losing her."

I clear my throat, "But you're his imprint."

Emily smiles, a bittersweet smile that make me wonder how she's feeling, "They love each other differently. They balance each other out differently too."

Emily un-tucks her legs and rises but I reach out my hand and pull her back down, "What happened when Bella phrased?" I beg, "I want to know."

Emily's shocked expression fades, "She phrased outside of my house in a small clearing of trees. I remember when Sam walked into the house and asked for some of my clothes. He was so happy!" Emily smiles, "And then when she first moved in with me she was just miserable: her dad kicked her out or something and she wasn't allowed to see you."

I stare shamefully at my hands, "I'm sorry."

Emily just looks up at me, "Jake, you have to understand that Sam blames you for hurting his best friend." She raises a hand when I try to argue, "I know that you didn't mean to, but she wasn't herself. He thinks you're going to hurt her again." Emily rises and this time I don't stop her, "Prove him wrong, Jake."

"I won't hurt her." I reply softly.

I sit out on the front step until Sam comes out and when he does I leave without a word because I know something's are better left unsaid.

**I kind of like the last sentence…what about you, guys? **

**Like it? Hate it? Love me? Hate me?**

**Tell me your thoughts in your magical reviews!**


	9. Into the Night

**Yeahh, not my best chapter, not my best drama scene. **

**Deal with it.**

**Whatevaa,**

**Hanni98**

The moon was high in the sky, the forest was silent, and the dark shadows of the trees looked like it could provide an ideal coverage for sneaking out of a house; which was exactly what I was doing.

I had influenced Sam to get a good sleep for once, and I pushed both Sam and Emily to bed.

Ten minutes after midnight I crept out of bed and tip toed as quietly as I could out of my room, through the living room, past Sam and Emily's room and into the kitchen. I felt like I was dancing on rusty nails; every single little sound I made sounded like a gun shot. I slowly opened the door, and slipped out the tiny crack I made for myself. I pulled the door shut behind me, and to my super tuned animal hearing it sounded out of place in the dead of the night.

I crept out of the yard and shut the small wooden gate that lead into the north side of the La Push forest. I trudged straight into the tree line; no longer caring how quiet I was. I dropped down to my knees in front of a tree with crude 'X' carved into the trunk: it was the tree I had dropped the box Caitlyn gave me.

My fingers quickly found the chest, and the soothing icy feeling entered my body as soon as I laid a finger on it. It felt good, but I also felt like I was making a huge mistake.

I stood up and waved my hand around in a circle and thought of fire; orange flames that swirled around me, yellow tongues of fire swam, and a deep purple colour lazily crawled around in a perfect circle around me.

_It's going to burn down the forest and I'm not going to be able to put it out! _

But that was not the case, the fire was only a light and warmth source at the moment, but I had an eerie feeling that if I wanted to inflict pain on someone I could.

I laid my hand on the center of the box and my tattoo faintly stung. I didn't care; I just wanted to see what was in the chest. I heard the lock click open, and I slowly lifted up the lid.

"Bella?"

I smacked the top of the chest down, not catching a glimpse of _whatever _was inside it.

"Who is it?" I said climbing to my feet, sliding my sword out of its scabbard.

I could see a dark human form through the flames, "It's Jake."

"Oh," I respond, sliding my sword back into its scabbard, I raise my hands above my head and the flames around me rise as high as the trees, making a fiery wall between Jake and me, "Sorry!" I yelp. I bring my hands back down to my sides, and imagine the flames parting to create a door big enough to let someone safely in without getting burned, "You can come in."

Jake timidly moves through the doorway, "Is this your knew house? Got tired of living with Sam?"

I laugh, "No, but you should go home."

Jake smiles a cheeky grin, and I want to kiss him. Somehow I manage to restrain myself, "I will when you do."

I didn't want Jake to see this side of me; I didn't want him to know the secrets I so desperately wanted to hide, "Jake, just go." My voice must've given me away: to me it sounded miserable.

Jake's smile faded, "Well, what are you doing out here?"

I smirk at him, "I could ask you the same thing, Black."

Jake sighs and walks over to me. He pushes the hair out of my face and I can't help but sigh with pleasure, "Bella, you have a ten foot high wall of fire. I could see it from my bedroom window."

"That's great, Jake." I say pushing him away from me, "Go."

Jake leans down and picks up my chest: in his hands it looks so small, "Well, Whadaya got here?" he says, ignoring my command.

"Give that back!" I growl, trying to sound as menacing as possible.

"Open it." He commands.

I snatch my box back and cross my arms, "Jake, go home."

Jake shakes his head, and stubbornly sits down cross-legged in the middle of my fire circle, "Make me."

I sigh and turn my back to my stubborn imprint. I lay my hand on the small wooden chest and it clicks open. I lift the lid and golden light shines from the organized compartments, and at first it's entirely blindly: I can't see anything.

"What's I that?" Jake asks, having moved from his chosen position on the ground to peer curiously over my left shoulder.

"I don't know, Jake." I respond, reaching my shaking hand in to pull out handfuls of multicolored jewels, rocks, leather jewelry with feathers and beads, and a hand full of sharp deadly knives, "But I'm pretty sure I could kill you with anything here: take your pick."

Jake attempts to reach his hand in to the pile, but I slap it away. I don't _know _what some of this does, and I didn't want to find out tonight.

"What is all this?" Jake asks, ignoring my sarcastic death threat.

"I don't know, Jake." I pile the magic back into the chest, and stand up; putting out the flames with a wave of my hand.

Jake bends down and inspects the ground; looking for burn marks, "Nothing." He mumbles.

"I don't know, Jake." I repeat.

He walks over to me and suddenly kisses me full on the mouth. This kiss isn't like the sweet kiss we shared a few hours ago; this kiss is wild, rough and passionate. He pushes me roughly against a tree, not letting go of me. I gently push him off me and I lean my head on his chest.

"Don't tell Sam," I say quietly, "He'll kill me."

Jake opens his mouth, but it isn't his voice that I hear: "Don't tell Sam _what_?"

I push him away from me as hard as I can, and pull my sword put of its scabbard for the second time that night. I can see Jake tense up from the corner of my eye.

"Who's there?" I shout, not letting a trace of fear show in my voice, "Show yourself."

Sam steps out from the shadows of the trees, "What do you think you're doing?"

I glance up at Jake, his face completely free of emotion, "I'm just taking a midnight stroll." I reply weekly.

"With Jake?" Sam snaps.

"We just kind of met up." I answer.

Sam walks over to me and grabs my wrist, "Let's go."

Jake's beside me in a flash, growling at Sam, "She doesn't have to go anywhere with you. You're not her father."Jake shoves Sam and he goes flying into a tree with a sickening crack, completely caught off guard.

In an instant I'm by Sam's side, feeling his neck for a pulse. "Sam, are you okay?"

When Sam doesn't reply I begin checking for any type injury: three of his ribs and his wrist are broken. I grunt with the effort of picking 250 pound man completely made of muscle up, but I'm almost as strong as some of my brothers too. I wobble to the house and set him down on the front porch, and turn around knowing that Jake's behind me.

"Just back off," I scream at Jake, throwing my hands up in the air, "I can fight my own battles, okay? I'm not breakable! I'm stronger than you. I don't need protecting! You don't own me." Jake's face is the picture of shame, "Go home, Jacob."

"Bells—"

"Don't you '_Bells_' me!" I yell, "Just _go."_ I use my beta voice and Jake has no choice but to follow my orders. I let out a long breathe of air and go off into the night to find some of my pack brothers.

XOX


	10. Leave me

**March Stats: For the month of 2013-03, there have been a total of****1,033 Views****and****240 Visitors****to story:****Running with Wolves**

**That's pretty amazing! It just makes me happy that people actually read this! **

**Hi! I just want to thanks: **

**Matthias Stormcrow**

**shay205**

**For reviewing my story! **

**And everyone else who followed and favorite that story! Review or PM me! I wanna hear from you guys! **

**Anyway, So Bella just left Sam on the front step because Jake hurt him...After I posted this i realized how stupid leaving Sam unconscious was... Deal with it. I'll work it out! (:**

**Enjoy,**

**Hanni98**

Bella:

I didn't really think. I just left Sam lying on the porch because i knew i couldn't deal with Sam's injuries alone. I darted down the road to Embry's house, just because it was exactly 18 houses down the block from Sam and Emily's cottage.

I remember when Embry counted the houses on the day after he's phrased. I had told him that if he needed anything he could just come and get me because we lived so close. He had come back the next day, completely fine, and told me that we lived eighteen houses away from each other. I had given him a strange look and wondered why _anyone _would care about the exact number, but I guess that's Embry for you.

Anyway, I was close enough to his house that I could read the words on the mat outside his front door, but I didn't go and stand on it and knock. I crept to the side of the house I knew Embry's window was on. I noticed that it was open, and I took a step back and jumped clean through his window without a sound. I dusted myself off, pleased with my gracefulness and stealth: two words that wouldn't have been connected to my name before I shifted.

"I knew you'd figure out who the real man was." Embry whispered in a fake seducing voice, winking at me.

I jumped and glanced over at the bed, "Get out of bed." I whisper, "Sam's hurt."

Embry attempts to get out of bed so quickly that his feet gets tangles in his blankets and he falls to the ground with a thud, "What? How?" He asks, rather loudly for a conversation in the middle of the night.

"Keep it down!" I hiss stepping towards the window, "Let's go." I slide out of the window feet first, landing the cushiony lawn with a soft thud. I turn around and start walking back towards the house. I've only taken a couple steps when I hear Embry jump out the window.

"So what happened?" Embry pants, struggling to keep up with me.

"I'll tell you later." I reply as I'm climbing up the steps and bending beside Sam, "Help me carry him in."

Embry and I do carry him into the house doing this awkward shuffle thing. We drop him on Emily's blue couch. Embry looks up at me with a question on his lips, breathing hard, "Now what?"

I look down at Sam's face, his russet skin, his short black hair, his big and bushy eyebrows, and his mouth that is normally curled into a smile, just for me. I moan and press my hands onto his face. How could I let something like this happen to him? I just couldn't believe that Jake would hurt Sam; his alpha! I don't understand why Jake reacted the way he did! It wasn't like Sam would hurt me! I mean, we're _cousins_, _best friends, and sibling!_ We protect each other. I would die for him and I'm pretty sure he'd take a bullet for me. Jake and I were going to have a serious talk about _boundaries_.

"Now you can explain exactly what's going on."

Embry and I slowly turn our heads to look at the doorway leading to the bedrooms: Emily in her house coat, worry written on her face. "Sam got hurt." I respond.

"How?" Emily asks frantically, running to Sam's side, "What happened? Was it the vampires?"

"No," I respond, "He just got into a little fight with Jake." I walk into the kitchen and pull a couple ice packs out of the freezer. I gently place them on Sam's chest, "He's just a little bruised. When I first seen him I thought he broke his neck, he's fine." I assure. Emily assesses him and smiles.

Emily narrows her eyes suspiciously at me, "Wait, what were you doing outside at midnight with Jacob Black, young lady?"

I blush and look down at Sam's unconscious face, "It doesn't matter." I mumble, "We should deal with Sam."

Emily waves her hand, "Oh, he's fine." I'm shocked at how she can wave this off. I mean, Sam's her imprint! "He just has a couple broken ribs. He'll be perfectly fine in an hour."

"But...but he's _unconscious_!"

"He's healing, dear." Emily says, looking down at Sam's face, "You werewolves don't get injured very easily. You're just being protective of him."

"Wait," Embry finally speaks up, "you're telling me that Bella dragged me out of bed at..." He looks over at the grandfather clock on the far side of the room near the kitchen, "One in the fucking morning just so I could help drag Sam in from the front step because she," He jabs at me, "thought he was dying or some shit?"

"Language." Emily instructs sternly.

"I thought he was hurt!" I growl, crossing my arms over my chest, "And if you don't shut up Sam isn't going to be the only one unconscious tonight."

Embry rolls his eyes, "Stop flirting with me, sweetheart." He wiggles his eyebrows at me suggestively, "I know I'm hot, but you got to stop staring. Jake's going to think you've got a crush on me."

I actually growl at him, a deep throaty noise that I've never heard come out of my mouth before, "Don't call me that!"

"You know you like it!" He taunts, "You're just mad you imprinted on Jake instead of me!"

"Speaking of Jake," Emily speaks up, "Where were you tonight?"

I shake my head at her, "Shut up!" I scream at Embry, but I suppose it's at Emily too.

"Yeah, Belly," Embry cries, dancing around the living room, "What were you doing? Kissing?"

"It's none of your business!" I snarl, leaping over the couch, trying to tackle Embry.

"I'm too fast for you!"

I pick up an ice pack off of Sam's chest and throw it as hard as I can at Embry. I miss, but the ice pack shatters inches away from his head. Embry actually screams.

"Enough!" Emily's up in a flash, her small arms thrown up like a barricade between Embry and me. Embry and I look at each other and he waggles his eye brows at me. I lunge; flying past Emily, and smack Embry into the wall with a thud. We're on the ground rolling around. I bring a hand up to punch Embry in the nose, but he clenches my fist. "Nice try, Izzy Belly." I bring my legs up and kick him in the back, a priceless look of surprise flashing over his face before he falls off of me.

Meanwhile, Emily's standing a few feet away from us screaming her head on, "Stop it right now, you two rock heads! Get off her, Embry! That's enough!"

I stand up and warily look at Embry. His face is in the carpet and he appears to be unconscious. I take a slow deliberate step away from him, but before I can even register his hand on my ankle my face is already shushed into the carpet. Embry climbs on top of my back and begins wrenching at my hair. I'm screaming my head off and swearing at Embry like a trucker with words that would make Paul proud.

"Stop it!"

Embry and I freeze, and glance towards the couch. Sam's sitting up with a deep angry scowl set on his face. His arms are crossed over his chest. I glance over him looking for injuries, but doesn't look like he's in pain; he just looks mad.

"Ahhh...Hey, Sam..." Embry trails off. He gets off me, and leans against the wall. I stick my tongue out at him before standing up.

"Embry get out of my house." Sam tells him firmly. I smile and stick my tongue put at him. Serves him right.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Isabella Maria Uley Swan!" Sam snaps at me, "You have some explaining to do."

Embry winks at me before slamming the door. I envy him. I have to listen to Sam and Emily give me hell while he can just walk out the door like it's none of his fault, but I suppose the first part isn't.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" I cry, throwing my hands up in the air, "I was outside with Jake and he got mad. End of story."

"There's more to it." Sam gets up and walks out the door.

Emily and I sit in an awkward silence. I can feel her eyes on me for a few minutes before she musters the courage to speak, "Did you and Jake have a fight?"

I work my jaw and clench my fists, "Yeah."

"Why?"

I snarl at her, "Because he hurt Sam!"

Emily jumps a little bit and looks at the ground, "Don't you love Jake?"

"Of course!" I say automatically. I mean, he's _Jake. _I guess i never really thought about what would've happened if I hadn't imprinted. Would I have met another boy and fallen in love? Would I love Jake if i hadn't imprinted on him, anyway? I didn't know that answer and it was impossible to find out.

"Yeah, but you always pick Sam over him, Bella."

"I'm not _in love_ with Sam, Emily!" I never really thought of Sam that way. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but to me, he's more like my brother or even father.

"No, no!" Emily blushes, "I know it's not like that, but you always seem to put Jake last. I know your just getting used to having Jake around, but just try to make him feel like he's actually wanted." Wow. Emily sure does seem to _know _a lot.

"He is wanted." I reply, staring right into Emily's eyes, making her flinch, "And I do love him, but that doesn't mean we're not going to get mad at each other, Emily! Just because I imprinted on Jake doesn't mean I can't be friends with anyone else!"

Emily frowns, "I know, but just give Jake some of your attention, okay? We don't know how long it's going to be before..." Emily trails off and shuts her mouth. She gives me a look that says '_I'm not saying anything else'_

"What do you mean?" I ask anyway, even though I know she's not going to tell me.

"You'll have to ask Sam." She says getting up quickly and going into the kitchen. I hear pots banging and I know she's upset: She always cooks when something's troubling her.

I slump on the couch. It just wasn't fair. I never asked for this. I didn't want to be a wolf. I didn't want to be a witch. I didn't even want to be Bella anymore. My life is over, and it wasn't anyone's fault but my own. I lie to everyone. I just can't speak the truth, and somewhere deep in my mind I think it's easier to tell someone a lie than the hard truth. I think I'm protecting them.

I lied to Charlie about why I was moving out. I left with no explanation; just that I was moving to La Push to live with a friend. I wanted him to fight for me. I wanted him to ask me what was going on, so I could let the truth rip its self out of my body. I wanted Charlie to come running out of the house and hold me in his arms, but when I drove away with Sam i could see him watching me drive away: he let me go.

And then before I left my father I left my mother too. I remember getting on the plane by myself. I just felt so deserted; before my mother met Phil it had just been my mother and I. We relied on each other, but when Phil came along i slowly got pushed out of the center of my mother's life, and pretty soon she didn't want to come to my piano recital: she wanted to go to Phil's baseball games.

Everyone seems to like to play that same game: Pretend to love Bella and then leave her.

I'm shaking, so I leave the house and go out into the night I see Sam standing by the tree line of the forest with clenched fists and my box in his hands. I slowly approach him, "Sam?"

Sam turns around and holds the chest, "Don't ever lie to me again, Bella."

"I didn't lie to you." I say, coming to stand beside him, "I just didn't tell you."

Sam's mouth twitches, "It's the same thing." He hands the small wooden box to me, "I want to see what's inside of it."

I shrug, "It's just rocks and stuff."

"Bella..." Sam warns, "Open the chest."

I drop the box and kneel down beside it. I press my hand to the top of it for the second time tonight and just like the first time it opens again with the same blinding flash of light. Sam takes in all of the rocks and weapons. It's the same as it was an hour ago except the thick letter resting on top of everything else. I can feel Sam's hot breath by my ear, "Bella, what is all this stuff?"

I turn my head so I can look at him, and I say the three words that always seem to be on the tip of my tongue, "I don't know."

**Review (:**


	11. Drive Away

**Hope yahhhh like it,**

**Hannayla**

**XOX**

"Bella, Jake's here!" Emily shouts from the kitchen.

I grumble and roll over again, "Good for him." I hug my fluffy pillow that has the pillow case with a white wolf that Sam bought me for Christmas.

I wasn't really that angry at Jake. I mean, sure, I was a disappointed and a _tiny _but mad, but really I just wanted Jake to see that I could handle myself. We didn't live in that time where all the knights saved princesses from towers and all that bullshit. Plus, I can shift into a gigantic wolf exactly like he can _and _I have ten times the training. I also think that the whole witchy power thing can get me some points in the 'Bella can take care of herself' jar.

"Hey, Bella," I turn my head to the door and take in Jacob Black standing in my doorway with his hands stuffed into the pockets of the only article of clothing he has on.

"Hi." I grumble into my pillow, "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry for hurting _your Sammy_," his mouth twist into an ugly smirk, "I didn't realize that I'm strong enough to throw him into a tree."

_My Sammy?_ I'm pretty sure that Sam isn't anywhere close to being mine and if he would belong to anyone it would be Emily. Sure, he was my best friend, but that didn't mean I controlled him. I don't think its right to make people your property. I think that you should be able to think for yourself and be able to make your own decisions without someone breathing down your neck.

"So you don't regret it?" I snap at him, throwing my covers off of me in one motion. Jake hesitates for a second too long. "Tell me the truth!"

"No." He replies softly, "I don't."

I sigh. I didn't expect him to. I had a feeling that Sam and Jake had an argument that never got resolved. "Let's go for a walk."

He followed me like an obedient puppy dog until I stopped at little ways into the Olympic forest, "Look, Jake." I start, "I love you so much, but you need to back of a bit." I glance at Jake's beautiful face that's full of shame and staring at the dirt on the ground, "That stunt you pulled last night with the whole 'Bella broke her curfew and now I'm going to throw Sam into a tree because he's trying to get her back in the house' crap wasn't appreciated."

Jake looks up and laughs, "Wait, Sam gave you a _curfew_?" When I don't respond he continues, "What does he think he is? Jeez, Bella, he's not your father!"

"I know that, Jacob!" I say coolly, "But at the moment Sam and Emily are the closest I actually have to parents, so just leave Sam out of this."

Jake's face softens the tiniest bit, "Just go talk to Charlie, Bells. It's been months since you left him, and I'm sure he's forgotten all about it."

"I just don't want Charlie to get hurt." I cross my hands over my stomach and squeeze my sides like the way I used to when I was trying to hold myself together. "I don't want to be the one to hurt him." I say softly.

Jake's arms are around me in a flash, and just like that all of the anger I had towards him disappears, "I'm sorry, Bella."

I don't respond, I just bring my mouth to Jakes and kiss him for everything I'm worth. That's one of the reasons why I love him so much; he helps me forget. He helps me find peace inside myself with just one touch.

Jake pulls away a fraction so he can look at me; his breath inches away from my face. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, but I don't think Sam likes being thrown into trees." I reply, the corners of my mouth twitching ever so slightly. I pull Jake's head back down towards mine and I get lost in this kiss. I forget about Sam, I forget about Charlie and I forget about everyone else living in this god damned world.

XOXO

A while later, Jake and I walk hand and hand out of the forest, our bodies leaning against each other; perfectly at ease.

"Yo, Ghosty, come here!" A loud masculine voice yells from Sam's front yard. 'Ghosty' was the nickname Paul and Jared came up with for me. They say it describes my skin tone perfectly, and I've determined the best way to deal with the boy's crap is to just stick up the middle finger at them. I glance over and see Jared waving his arms in the air trying to get my attention, and I stick to the plan, flipping him a quick finger. I can hear his deep chuckle from where I'm standing. I also notice Paul and Sam tossing around a football around the side of the house.

I tug Jake over to the guys, and I try not to notice how hesitant Jake is to approach them. I'm just about to ask Jared why he called me over here when a football hits me in the back. Jake tenses beside me and I let go of his hand, turning around slowly. "What the hell!" I shout, glaring at the three boys, "At least give me some warning, you idiots!"

Paul is the first to start laughing and pretty soon all three of the boys are bent over at the waist laughing there asses off. I just stand there glaring, "What?" I shout, "Is there something funny about hitting me with a football?"

Paul throws his arm around my shoulders, "Bad pick up line?" He says smiling.

"What?"

Jared puts his arm around my other shoulder and steers me to Sam; away from Jake. "We were just wondering if you wanted to drive into town."

"Who's going?" I ask, craning my neck to look at Jared.

"Just us four," Paul says from my left. The meaning was clear: Jake wasn't invited. "We thought we'd take you out on a hot date."

"Oh?" I say smiling.

"We _are _the hottest guys in La Push…" _And Jake_, I mentally add in my head.

"Yeah, yeah, you rock heads." I wiggle away from them, "Just give me ten minutes."

XOX

It's been awhile since I've been to Forks because I didn't want to risk running into Charlie or any of the other town kids. I didn't want anyone to start wondering why I disappeared from the face of the Earth for a couple months. I think this day will be good for the four of us. Don't get me wrong, I love the rest of the pack, but sometimes it's nice to just spend time with the men that I first learned to trust.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask Sam from the passenger seat beside him.

"I thought we'd hand out in the park and go to the movie or something."

Despite Jared and Paul's joking about this being a date I knew it wasn't. It was just a couple of friends hanging out. It felt refreshingly normal in a way that doesn't belong in my life anymore.

I smile at Sam and turn around to look at the other two men hanging out in Sam's truck bed, "Sounds good."

The truck slowly crawls to a stop right outside the Forks Diner; the place where Charlie eats almost every single one of his meals. I hear Sam, Paul and Jared hop out of the truck. Sam opens my door, but I'm rooted to the spot. I'm scanning the packed parking lot for the familiar cruiser, and sure enough there it was.

Charlie. What will he think? Will he even recognize me? He hasn't seen me since the day I phrased and I looked….different. My long brown hair was a colour between brown and black, my skin had a deep California tan, even though it was spring, I was now 5'10 and had hard thick muscles lining every inch of my body. Would Charlie see me as his daughter who finished her puberty with a bang and looked like a 25 year old body builder? Or would he see me for the truth; would he see me as the monster I am?

"Bella?" I'm sure the buys can see the panic written on my face, but even if they can't I'm sure they can smell the waves of terror melting off my body, "You coming?"

I shake my head at him, and slide over into the driver seat. I ignore the shouts of confusion from the wolves. I just jam my foot on the gas and drive away, and to be perfectly honest I don't really care where I'm going.

XOXO

I find myself in front of the bookshelf my father used to take me to on the very first day of every single one of my trips to see him. I would eagerly follow him into the store, my tiny fingers running along the displayed books, and I always remember ditching Charlie at the first chance I got. It wasn't too different now a day.

I walk through the glass door, the tiny metal bells emitting a quiet twinkling sound, my nose being hit with a million different comforting smells of paper and ink. I let my hands skin over the titles while my eyes tried to read the words as quickly as possible.

I feel a cold shiver run up my spine and my arm burns; in the exact same place as my wolf tattoo. The bell twinkles and a rush of spring air blows through the door. The temperature drops and the shop suddenly smells like a cemetery.

I duck behind one of the many bookshelves and slowly peek my head around to pear at the door, and standing right in front of me with marble skin, honey golden hair and an amused sort of expression is Edward Cullen.

"Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I can't see you." I know the vampire is trying to put on a happy façade, but all I can see is a cold bloodthirsty predator.

"You look like a ghost." I reply smugly, "It's an easy mistake."

_Act natural. _I command myself, _you're not a wolf! You're just some ditzy town girl! _

Edward chuckles, a light sound like twinkling bells. I can't decide if I like it or not. "I'm Edward Cullen." He says, offering a hand.

I take it with my hand and sigh. I'll have to bleach it at least three times to get the stench off, "I'm Bella."

"Bella?" He questions. I know he's looking for a last name, but I'm not stupid enough to give a bloodsucker any tie to my family, despite having heard rumors that they only drink animal blood.

"Yeah."

"Do you by chance have a dog?" he asks, wrinkling his pale nose.

I laugh at his question, but I suppose these vampires don't know about us wolves. I didn't plan on being the one to tell our arch enemies that they have something to be afraid of. "Yeah, I have this big husky. It sheds horribly. How can you tell?"

I smirk inside. I'm going to have a little fun with this vampire who's oblivious to the Pack's existence.

"You have animal hair on your coat." I look down and sure enough I have pieces of wolf hair on my light spring coat. It must've gotten on there when one of my brothers tackled me. My phone buzzes and I reach into my leather purse. My fingers graze the chest Caitlyn gave me. I don't know why I carry it around; maybe I just like the feeling of having magical items to my disposal, despite not having an idea how to use them. Or maybe I'm waiting for a sign. I thrust my hand deeper into my bag, my hands feeling stray papers until I feel it at the very bottom.

_**Where r u?**_

My brothers; the pack; vampires.

I tuck my phone into my bag, setting it down on the ground beside my feat.

It suddenly brings me back down to reality. I shouldn't be joking around with the enemy. I should be tearing his throat out or putting us much distance between the dead walking thing and me.

"Oh, I'll make sure to wash it." I'm not joking any more, but I really should throw my coat in the wash. I'm probably caring Embry or Paul on my coat, "Good bye, Edward Cullen.

XOX

"What do you mean a vampire has your bag?"

I didn't help that Sam was already pissed from my earlier stunt, but then to load him with this. It's like a making for a Sam style wolf explosion. "Well, I'm only _assumin_g."

"How did a bloodsucker get your stuff?" Jared asks.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." Paul gives me a look, "I went to a book store and he was there, okay?"

"So we have a stealing leach on our hands?"

"This isn't funny!" I snap, "I want my stuff back!"

"And you went back and checked?"

"Of course!"

"We'll just get you a new bag!" Jared says. "It'll even be pink with purple sparkles if you really want!"

"But I have everything in there: my phone, my money, and my camera!" _and my chest. _I add silently. Yes, I, Bella Swan was stupid enough to walk around with priceless dangerous items that could very well change the future.

"No, Bella." Sam says firmly, "You're not going near the Cullens and that's final." His voice is serious and unquestioning. He's daring me to argue with him, "Promise?"

"I promise." I try to sound like my word is true and trusting; Sam smiles, completely believing my promise. It's too bad I'm planning on breaking it.

XOX

**Review! (:**


	12. Standing up

**You know, this would be a great fanfic if I wasn't the one writing it. It isn't just that a lot of other writers would most defiantly write it better, but because I'm tired….**

**I'll still write it…sighhhh**

**I just finished Book 5 in the mortal instrument series 'City of Lost Souls' and ommeeeegodd! It was amazing! I need the next book! So if anyone's looking for an amazing series just go find 'CITY OF BONES' and go obsess for 5 books until you cry because the next one comes out next spring….. But yahhhh! The movies coming out! **

**Sorry, this is TWILIGHT and I'm supposed to be dreaming about Jacob Black not Jace….. Screw it….**

**Enjoy, **

**Hanni98**

**Jacob**

Quil phrased.

I had been bracing myself for a couple weeks now, but when Embry texted me the news I never really thought about how Quil would react. He would probably be angry and scared; maybe he wouldn't want to see us ever again. I suppose Quil had nothing to look forward to, unlike me. When I phrased I was afraid of losing Bella because I was scared that she would go running for the hills if she seen me as a furry animal, but what I didn't know was that she was a wolf all along. I didn't really matter: I got the girl, right?

Well, kind of. I think.

So while three guys took my girlfriend on a date I went and dealt with Quil Ateara V, fun? Not. I would really give anything to trade places with them. _Anything. _

It was just that I wanted to be with Bella. I mean sure I'd like to get in some quality time with her, but it was also the fact that Embry and I had no fucking clue on how to handle a newly phrased wolf. I wish Bella was here. She'd be able to calm down Quil who was currently running rapid through the woods, probably scaring the bejeevers of any hikers in the area, and I wish Sam was here too. As much as I hated the guy, I had to admit that he could handle himself: maybe that's why Bella loved him so much.

_Jake! Hurry your ass up! I think Quil's going to have a heart attack!_

_Well, pin him down! _I think, my paws kicking up dirt behind me.

_Yeah, that'll help him calm down._

_Just do it! _I mentally snap back.

_I wish Bella was here! _Embry's mental block slips for a moment and I see images in his brain of Bella jumping through his bedroom window in shorts and a tight tank top, the fabric hugging her curves in all the right ways. Embry sitting on top of Bella, their faces inches apart; Embry and Bella rolling around in Sam's living room floor, their arms and legs flailing around.

_I bet you do! _Blind furry is controlling me now. How dare he think of Bella that way? Bella's mine and I'm already sharing her with Sam. I'm sure as hell not sharing her with Embry.

_Calm down, Jake! It wasn't like that—_

I didn't listen to him; I just ran the distance towards him and pounced. We're only rolling around on the ground, trying to nip at each other's throats when a hard voice mixed with authority yells out. "Enough!"

Embry and I freeze and look up at Sam, fully human, fully clothed with Jared and Paul behind him and _my _Bella at his right side; the place of the beta position. "I see you've handled things nicely."

I lower my head and change back; the frozen ground cold to my bare legs. Bella averts her eyes. "Why are you back so early?"

Sam glances at Bella, "We had some issues. Jared and Bells, can you guys go get Quil?"

Bella glances at me, "Sure, Sam!"

I watch Bella and Jared retreating forms, "Sam?"

Sam sharply looks up at me, "What?" It's funny how the tone of his voice changes when he talks to me verses Bella.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Jacob." He says dismissively, like I'm not worth his attention, "Go get dressed."

A couple minutes later I hear Bella's distinctively feminine howl and know that they've caught Quil. Although 'Caught' might be a little strong of a word considering he was part of the pack, but I suppose we're not too close. I mean, _I'm not close: _Bella seems to be besties with everyone_._

I bet you, that by the time he and Bella get back to the house Quil's going to be hanging onto her every word. And probably staring at her ass, but to be fair, she does have a pretty nice butt.

"Hey, man!"

"Oh, hey, Embry." I say, looking down at my feat.

"What's wrong, dude?" Embry asks, "Bells finally dumped you for a wolf with some balls?"

"You'd notice." I say halfheartedly.

"Seriously, dude, what's up?"

"Yeah, it's Bella." I reply, picturing her smiling face and long dark hair.

"So your happily ever after is fucked up too?"

"No! Yes…I don't know." I really didn't know. I mean, sure we get along, but she never lets me in. It's like there's an invisible wall in between Bella and the rest of world.

"Yeah, well Bella's particular." Embry says, strangely serious.

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"It's hard to explain." Embry states, "First of all, she's the only girl in a pack of five hormonal teenage boys who've all seen her naked and run that picture through their minds on a rainy day." My jaw clenches, "Her dad probably hates her and her mom doesn't give a rats ass about her daughter as long as she gets to wear a pretty dress to Bella's wedding." I'm starting to wonder how Embry knows more than I do about _my imprint. _"And to top it all off she's the Beta of the pack and has to take in our bullshit."

"Can't be easy." I note.

"Yeah, I remember one time when this one time when Jared and Paul snuck into this stripper bar in Seattle—"

"They have stripper bars in _Seattle_?"

Embry shoots me a glare, "Apparently, so they were having a good time and all when Bella came up behind them and dragged them out by their ears." Embry was laughing now, a wistful smile on his face. "Jared says that his ass will never be the same."

"That's my girl."

Embry raises his eyebrow at me, "I wouldn't refer to Bella as '_your' _anything. One time, Paul did that and she gave him this big speech about being a separate person and shit!"

_That's my Bella_, I think silently in my head, _always putting everyone in their place and standing up for herself._

**This is called a filler chapter…Kay, so I'm going to stop writing in our lovely Jacob Black's POV because he's got nothing going on for himself right now, and Bella's all interesting at the moment…..soo yahhhh**

**Review!**

**Hanni98**


	13. Leave It To Me

You know, I thought I might stop sneaking out of Sam's house too. It was becoming a little bit too familiar. I now know where every squeak and crack is in the floor and how to close Sam and Emily's thick front door without making a sound. You'd think Sam would catch on by now and lock me in my room at night or to the very least stop oiling the door.

But no; he unexplainably seams to trust me for some odd reason even though he caught me the last time. It really is a good thing I'm not planning on getting caught tonight. I hope.

It only took a couple seconds for me to sneak out of the house and I only felt bad for half a second before I remembered my backpack with the priceless chest with the unopened letter from Caitlyn Uley inside. I needed to get that back. It wasn't just that I was afraid to tell Sam or Caitlyn but those were the tribe's _secrets. _They were a few of the oldest things that have been passed down from generation to generation to the girl that was blessed with the Creator's gift. A gift that was given to protect and keep the tribe safe from harm and I lost it. I practically just handed over our death to the enemy: Sam was going to be pissed. I just pray that he doesn't have to find out. I'm hoping it'll be my little secret.

Before I went to bed I practically drowned myself in scented flowery soap so that the vampires wouldn't be able to smell the ever present smell of wolf on my skin. I pull on a pair of torn and faded blue jeans, and a tank top with a leather jacket thrown over it. I slide my feet into a pair of black boots that made me look taller and hopefully more intimidating. As I look at myself in my mirror I realize it doesn't make me look any tougher; instead I look like a child with a child with a body and face of a grown woman. It didn't really make sense, but even though I felt thirteen I actually looked more like twenty. I was almost seventeen and I could probably pass for twenty five.

I decided to change it up a little bit and jump from my window. I really don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. I mean, what's the point in stomping through the house when you can just go behind someone's back through the window? I never really claimed to be a genius.

I start my truck up and wince at the loud rumble my truck makes, but with any luck by the time Sam realizes that my trucks absent I'll already be long gone. Besides, I don't have my phone and as long as I don't phrase I'm untraceable. I press a leather booted foot onto the accelerator and pretty soon I'm lost in the pitch black roads that lead out of the reserve into Forks lit only by the headlights of my truck.

XOX

I reached the border of the reserve. This wouldn't be a problem except that since there were vampires living in the area Sam and I agreed that we should have at least two wolves guarding the border. I was pretty sure that Jarod and Quil were on midnight patrol, so at least I have an inexperienced wolf to sneak around, but I also had Jarod to watch out for. He's been around almost as long as me. Plus, he has an incredible sense of smell.

Damn it.

I should just give up and go home. It would probably best not to even bother. I should tell Sam and then somehow he would find away to handle it. My head starts pounding and I hardly have enough time to screech on the brakes in the middle of the road.

XOX

"_Isabella Uley." I look up and see Caitlyn Uley's face that's contorted by anger, "How dare you be so careless and give it to the vampires! Why did you have it with you?" I open my mouth respond. "Sure, take a dagger or maybe a few stones, but why were you caring it around with you, you foolish little girl?"_

_My grandmother looks at me and I realize that she waiting for a response, "I didn't want anyone to see it."_

"_Why?" Caitlyn snaps, "Are you afraid of who you are? Are you afraid of your destiny?"_

"_No." _

_Her top lip curls into a sneer, "Do you want to fit in with the others?" Her voice softens a fraction. "Well, darling, you're not like those other weaklings. You are a witch and it's about time you start acting like one."_

_I glare straight back at her, "How? You haven't told anything about being a witch!"_

"_Haven't you read my letter, child?" _

"_No, it's in the chest."_

_Caitlyn throws her hands up in exasperation, "Is there anything you haven't lost?"_

"_I still have my sword." I picture the golden sword with its multicolored jewels. _

"_And do you have it on you?"_

_I hesitate, "No."_

"_Good God, Isabella!" She reaches behind her into a tree and pulls out my sword, "How exactly where you planning on meeting the parasites without it?"_

"_You know what I'm planning to do?" I ask. I thought I'd been pretty discrete._

_Caitlyn laughs, "Of course, I'm in your head."_

"_In my…head?" Great, next time I kiss Jake I'll have to be doing it with my grandma stuffed into my head._

"_Now, my child." Caitlyn leans in and grasps my shoulders. Her voice is already fading. "You are going into the lion's den. You must be brave and strong. Do not show them fear. Just embrace your powers or you will have to emit to failure."_

"_But—"I start but by the time I get the words out I'm standing in the woods alone._

_XOX_

"Bella?"

"Huh? What?" There's something heavy digging into my left hip and I'm wearing a dress that I hadn't had on before I left my body. I really hoped that Caitlyn kept my clothes somewhere because those are my favorite jeans, and all hell's going to pay if she just dumped them somewhere.

"What are you wearing?" I have to squint to see the face in front of me. It's Jake. Of course, the one night that I'm doing something I shouldn't be doing it'll be him that'd be doing patrol. This might seem a little too unlucky even for me. Oh well, at least it isn't Sam.

"It's a dress, Jake. " I say sarcastically, "Girls wear them when they want to look cute and feminine."

Even in the dark I see Jake's comically surprised face, "Do you _want _to look cute and feminine?"

"No, I do not!" I snap, turning my keys in ignition, "Now get out of my way before I run you over."

The threat hangs idly in the air. Jake and I glare at each other: He's daring me to try and I'm daring him to doubt me. I wonder how much damage a werewolf would make upon impact. I break eye contact to run my eyes over Jake's huge muscular body and shudder at the damage that my truck would endure if I decided to ram into him. I think if I hit him it would probably break the front part of my truck, defiantly the windshield. The bastard probably wouldn't even break a bone.

"Where're you going?" Jake asks.

How do I respond to that? Should I tell him the truth? No. He'd just run and tell Sam, but he's supposed to be my imprint. I'm _supposed _to be able to trust him.

"A friend's house." It certainly isn't the truth, but it's as wrong as any other lie I could've said. I _was _going to a house, but it was the Cullen's place. So I don't exactly get warm and fuzzy feelings when I think of them.

"Who?"

Thinking fast I say the first name that comes to mind. "Angela Weber." I remember that morning I spent with her. Why did I say that? It's not like I spend my time thinking about her or anything. Actually, to be honest I didn't remember her name until it came bursting out of me.

"What are you two planning on doing at midnight?"

"What's with the third degree?" I ask. "Don't you trust me?"

I feel kind of bad about asking for his trust when I'm straight up lying to his face, but I honestly don't have any other option. I'm already wasting precious time as it is.

Jake takes a while to respond. "I trust you with my life, Bells." He searches my face, "I just think you're lying to me."

I growl in frustration. Fine; if he's going to be tough he can just come with me. I suppose it'll be nice to have some extra protection.

"Get in the truck." I snap, "And bring whoever the hells with you."

Jake gasps at me, "What about the border? Sam will kill us if we leave it unguarded!"

I smile at him and take my time replying. An idea is starting to form in my mind; hopefully it's a good one. "Leave that to me."

**Dammnnnn, it's actually getting interesting! No more boring blahhh blahh blahh shittt for me! Let's get into the good stuff! **

**Cheers,**

**Hanni**

**Remember to REVIEW!**


	14. Hidden Fear

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I really enjoy and love your support! **

**I would just like to address a review from a guest:**

"_**You went against you last chapter.**__**  
**__**Emily made the offer to Bella to home school her. But Bella basically told her to forget it. But in this chapter you make it sound that she never offered it to Bella at all."**_

**Okay, so in the Café scene in chapter 5 Emily did offer to home school Bella, but Bella shot it down pretty quick. Then, when Bella is all settled in Sam brings up her schooling (which is pretty important) and Emily offers to home school her again, but this time Bella can't bring herself to say no. I wasn't going back on my last chapter or whatever. I don't know about you guys, but when someone offers to do something that major for you when you've just moved out of your parents home you probably won't just automatically agree. **

**Sorry for the confusion 'Guest' or whoever else was confused. I wasn't really going to write her school work, but if you guys insist I'll make a WHOLE ENTIRE CHAPTER on the biology lesson Emily gave Bella instead of a beautiful meeting with the vampires.**

**What do you guys think of the part the Cullens play? I obviously couldn't do a stupid lovvee triangle because Bella imprinted on Jacob, so she would have no other feelings toward anyone else.**

**I had trouble writing this chapter, so if it seems kind of choppy in some places….sorry! **

**Love you all!**

**Hannayla**

**Bella**

About ten minutes later I had two very, very confused wolves shoved into the tiny cab in my truck. It turns of Quil was the other one on patrol with Jake. Great; now I had two completely inexperienced guys to haul around. I wish that I had Jared, Paul and Sam with me. The four of us were like a perfectly oiled machine; we trusted each other and would watch each other's back in a fight.

But they weren't here because they were sound asleep in their beds like they should be; like I should be. Instead, I was walking into a coven of vampire's with two other wolves who couldn't even protect themselves. I didn't even know why I brought them along. I might have been thinking of that one saying about 'Safety in Numbers'. It doesn't really matter why there here. The point is that they _are, _and that I regret it.

"Where are we going, Bella?" Quil asks from the backseat of my truck for what seems like the thousandth time. I don't know why he keeps asking when I didn't reply the first time; or the tenth.

The only difference is that this time when he asks we're driving up the long gravel road that leads to the huge house that belongs to the vampires. When Sam heard that they're were vampires in the area we ran over here with Jared and Paul to check the perimeter. I slow to a stop a little ways away from their driveway. "Okay, guys." I start, glancing in the mirror so I can see their faces crammed into the back. "Here's the deal. You can come with me and shut up or you stay here and shut up." I smile at them, "Your choice."

Quil and Jake exchange a look. It's either the 'what-the-fuck-look' or the 'holy-crap-what-hell-are-we-going-to-do-look." I bet it's a mixture of both. "Where are we?"

I look Jake dead in the eye. "We're going to go into a place where it would be very stupid for you to talk." I open my door. "Are you coming?"

Jake and Quil open there doors in answer and climb out the truck. "We're coming."

Crap. That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. I was expecting the two sixteen year olds to be scared silly by the unknown territory, but apparently they've grown some balls. Why did they have to pick know to be brave? "Fine, but if anything happens I want you to run back to the Res and get help. Don't worry about me; just run."

Jake looks skeptical, "Fine."

I know Jake and I know the looks he gets on his face when he lies. I know as good as he does that he won't leave me if I'm in danger. The dumb ass would protect me or die trying. That's basically the imprint code. He physically couldn't leave me during a fight; his wolf wouldn't let him.

I choose to ignore his lie, but with any luck this would be a slightly uncomfortable peaceful meeting. I start hesitantly towards the house and I can hear Quil and Jake scuffling nervously behind me. The house looks so normal looking, but I know that these _things _aren't remotely close to the defined term of normality: unlike us they're not even human.

I climb the smooth concrete steps and ring the door bell. What if they don't answer? Will they think it's weird that I'm here in the middle of the night? Probably; I don't really think they're too costumed with late night visitors or even any visitors at all.

The door opens without the slightest sound of footsteps coming to open the door. It's only strange because I can usually hear a conversation someone's having from a mile away like they're sitting beside me if I concentrate enough. I don't even hear a heartbeat; not that I was expecting too, anyways. I always thought it was creepy that _something _could walk around without blood being pumped through their veins by a beating heart. It's just…unnatural.

"Can I help you?"

The man is very pale with collar length blond hair. He's pretty built, but I don't think it's comparable to the rippling mass of muscle every single member of the pack has. Needless to say, the man is beautiful with his honey golden eyes.

Jake elbows me and I realize that I'm staring at the beautiful man. I blink a couple times and find the vampire staring back at me with the same transfixion I was looking at him with, but unlike me, he looked horrified. He was looking up and down my body, his eyes settling at the sword at me hip for just a tiny second; which for me was a second too long. "Uh, yeah."

The man jumps a little bit at my voice. "What?"

"You have something that belongs to me." I say evenly, ignoring the terrified looks he's sending my way. The funny thing, though, is that he doesn't seem to be scared of me. "I'd like it back."

The man hesitates for a second, "Please come in."

He turns away from the door and walks into the house. What do they keep in their? Are there humans hung against the wall in their basement? Do the vampires persuading the defenseless humans to love them before they sink their pointy fangs into their necks like the stories Old Quil tells around the bon fire. Or do they snuff out human life like a candle; quick and painless.

Jake grasps my waist and I know he's thinking the same things as I am. "Remember." I say to them as I walk into the house with my back straight and my head held high. I think that's how I would to die if I had to. I wouldn't be the kind of person to run away from danger; I'd want to fight until the very last breath leaves my body.

I guess there's no better time to decide your death than walking freely into a coven of blood thirsty leaches.

I look around in awe. The living room is huge: there's a gigantic flat screen T.V with several comfortable looking white couches and armchairs arranged around it. I wonder if they have trouble getting the blood out of the stark white material. A large marble staircase lead up to the second floor where, I'm guessing, the vampires bedrooms are. Although, from the legends that I've heard the vampires don't sleep, so 'bedroom' is kind of a loose term.

I notice Carlisle Cullen beckoning us into a doorway. It's probably were they keep the humans. The alarms in my head are ringing; they're telling me to run, but I don't. I swallow back any fear I might possess, put one hand on the sword hanging at my side and confidently strut through the doorway and into the room. I really hope I hid the gnawing terror that I felt inside.

"Please," The man says, gesturing towards a collection of black coloured chairs, "have a seat."

"I'd prefer to stand." I reply stoutly, crossing my hands over my hips. I wasn't going to fall for that trick: the vampire was going to get me comfortable and then kill me. Or he'd pin me down onto the chair and kill me then. Either way, both outcomes ended in the vampires murdering me, and I would really, really like to make it back to Sam's house tonight.

The man presses his lips together. "Very well, my name is Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle Cullen offers me a hand, but I ignore it. I didn't want to smell like dead rotting things again. When I shook Edward's hand in the bookshop it took me 4 hours to get the smell completely off. "I'm Bella Uley."

_Swan._ I was going to protect Charlie from them. I wasn't going to let them know that I had relationships with anyone outside of the border around the Quileute Reserve. I loved Charlie enough to do that for him.

"Uley?"

He knew. Carlisle Cullen probably smells the wolf on my skin. He probably recognizes my last name; he _had_ met my great uncle and grandmother before his family killed them.

"Yeah." I snarl; my back instantly up. "Is that a problem?"

"No, so you said my family stole something from you?"

"Yes," I reply, gritting my teeth. Can this guy just drop the fake act? The head vampire probably had his coven running around town stealing things from defenseless humans, "It was a brown leather bag: give it back."

The vampire stares back at me blankly. What if Edward Cullen didn't take my bag? Maybe I had pointlessly come to the vampire's house, putting the entire pack at risk, and I wouldn't even get my chest back.

Without warning, Carlisle pulls his desk drawer open and dumps _my bag _on his oak desk. I ignore the voice in my head telling me to grab the bag and run back to the border. "That's it."

I take a step towards the desk and move my hand towards the bag. As quick as a snake, Carlisle grabs my wrist; his ice cold fingers freezing my skin. Jake and Quil are tense behind me, but if they have a brain they'd listen to me and stay silent

"Let go of me." I say, my voice shaking.

What was he going to do to me? Will he kill me on the spot? Is he going to take me to the vampire government; The Volturi? Will they kill me? Is he going to murder my family without hesitation?

Carlisle takes a moment to reply. "The Volturi know about your pack, witch." His face darkens, "And they will not hesitate to kill you like they killed your ancestors."

XOX

**Alright, so you have to remember that my Carlisle doesn't treat Bella like his daughter or whatever their relationship was in the book. Bella isn't Edward's girlfriend; she's the vampire's enemy.**

**So how was it? Tell me in your reviews!**


	15. Falling Apart

**Sorry for the wait! I had a dance completion last weekend, and finals last week…. but better late than never, right?**

**So….you all know the drill….REVIEW!**

**Smile,**

**Hannayla**

Bella

"The Volturi know about your pack, witch, and they will not hesitate to kill you like they killed your ancestors."

I feel the vampire's cold skin on my arm. We're just staring each other: gold on brown. His eyes seem to be daring me to say something, do something, _anything._ I want to rip my hand out of his grasp and strangle him to death, but I can't because of that _stupid_ treaty. It really gets in the way, doesn't it?

The whole 'No Violence Act' was made very, very, clear to Sam, Jared, Paul and I when the Cullen's first came to town. The Elder's told us that that as much as we'd like to have some fun with the (very conveniently located) vampires we couldn't even lay a hand on their heads or we'd be at some sort of war with them. I remember Sue Clearwater being very strict on the 'No Conflict Thing'.

Although, I think it might be a little late for that: I'm pretty sure someone with fangs is going to try to kill us anyways. Besides, if I had to prove my case I could just say that the vampire made the first move. It wasn't exactly a lie.

_The Volturi know about your pack, witch, and they will not hesitate to kill you like they killed your ancestors._

My pack; my responsibility: it didn't matter that I wasn't the one in charge like Sam was. I felt a stabbing sense of protectiveness towards them; my family. I knew it wouldn't just be the pack that would be killed; the vampires would murder the elders and slaughter the imprints. They would kill everyone. The Volturi would leave no witnesses.

It just took a second for me to make up my mind and it only took a millisecond for me to twist my arm out of Carlisle's grasp. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword, pulling it smoothly out of its scabbard at my hip. I stab the long sharp golden blade directly under Carlisle Cullen's pale white neck. "I'm going to leave." I say. I'm surprised at the hardness in my voice. I wonder if Carlisle can hear the pace of my heartbeat. He probably can; he is a vampire, after all. "And you are going to let me." I take a deep breath, knowing that the threat I'm about to utter would never be erased from the vampire's mind. I would never be able to take it back."I know there's a war coming, parasite." I say, using some of the pack slang used to describe vampires. I probably picked it up from Paul. "The next time I see your coven, leach, my pack will tear your limbs from your body and chew your un-beating hearts to shreds." I look him in his eerie golden eyes. "And I think I will enjoy it."

Carlisle looks at me almost amused, "I'm sure you will, little girl."

Carlisle smiles lazily at me. He doesn't think I'm a threat. He thinks I'm just a _little girl _spewing empty threats at him. I wish I could shift right now, and see his face when he's looking into the eyes of a gigantic white wolf instead of a seventeen almost eighteen year old girl. I want to stand in front of him and blow him to ashes from the fire from my hands. I want to stand on top of his house and call lightening from the sky to strike him down; I wanted to prove myself to him. I know it was ridiculous that I care what a _vampire _thinks of me. I'm just sick of people looking at me and seeing some _little girl_; a little girl who can't even hold herself up on her own.

I back slowly out of the room, fully knowing that anything I can possibly say wouldn't change his mind on how dangerous I really am. I'm also not stupid enough to turn my back on that _thing _in there; I know he'd kill me without a second of hesitation. What I said to him wasn't an empty threat. I _hated _them. I couldn't explain the feeling if someone asked me to. It was just hard wired in my mind that vampires are bad, evil, the devil's spawn. I _wanted _to kill them, and if it wasn't for the treaty (which I already broke from coming to their house anyways) I probably would have.

XOX

I've never really thought about it before, but it's just us, the pack. It's just the seven of us and there are probably hundreds of vampires. It isn't like I can just bite someone and declare them a wolf: to be a wolf you have to be _born _for it. You have to have the blood of Taha Aki. I bet there are probably millions of vampires around the world. The Cullen's probably have powerful allies that'll fight with them, and the pack only has is each other to lean on when things get tough. It just wasn't fair.

"What does he mean when he said he killed out ancestors?" Quil asks from the backseat of my truck. I don't think Quil can actually stay quiet for more than three minutes. It used to just be Embry that everyone thought about murdering at least once a day, but now Quil's apparently joining the pack's hit list. Great.

"Ask the Elder's to tell you next bon fire." I say nonchalantly, my eyes staring distantly off onto the road. I didn't want to explain it to anyone. I didn't want to tell them how much I didn't know. I was their _leader_; all the other wolves were supposed to look up to me for directions and leadership. I was a horrible leader: I didn't know what I was doing. I felt like I was blindfolded and leading the pack of a cliff. I think I'm failing the pack a bit more every day.

"Why can't you just—"

"Shut it, Quil." I warn. I wasn't exactly in the mood for explaining anything. I wasn't in the mood for much, come to think of it.

Quil goes silent and for a moment; for a moment I think he's finally stopped playing the question game until he opens his mouth again. "Where'd you get the sword?"

I sigh, "It's a secret." I steal a glance beside me at Jacob; his face is blank and impassive. I suppose he must be feeling as lost as I do.

"What's the—"

"Shut up, Quil." Jake snarls. It's the first time he's said a word since we left, and that's pretty odd for Jake; normally he never runs out of things to say to me. I'm almost positive he's either mad at me or just enjoying the view out the window with his hands fisted and his jaw clenched.

I sneak one more glance at Jacob, "Jake, are you okay?"

Jake doesn't move an inch, he just keeps staring out the window, and for a moment I don't think he's going to reply. "Yes."

It wasn't exactly a question: there wasn't a correct answer to that kind of thing. I knew by now out of experience that when you answer a question like that you're either falling apart or lying.

I wonder what happened to that fifteen year old boy I met a year and a half ago: Did he get lost in our mess of problems? Did Jake drown in the puddle of worries and stress that always seem to be close by even after the storm has passed? I don't know how it happened, but I lost him, just like Billy Black said I would. I lost the innocent child that my imprint used to be: Jake grew up.

I turn my head back onto the road and blink tears out of my eyes; standing directly in the path of my truck is the surreal figures of Ephraim Black, Levi Uley, Quil Alteara II, and, of course, my grandmother, Caitlyn Uley. Without warning, I slam on the breaks. I wonder what Jake's thinking right now: It probably isn't too far from 'Why did I have to imprint on a lunatic?'.

Caitlyn is beckoning to me impatiently while the three men are standing in a line behind her with their arms crossed threateningly over their muscular chests. I didn't exactly know what they were feeling threatened about, though. I didn't really think three one hundred year old grown wolf ghosts would be terrified of me, and they certainly weren't afraid of Quil and Jake. I mean, _that _would have been a joke.

They expected me to follow them. Caitlyn probably wanted to teach me witchy things and talk in riddles to me about the past. I didn't know what the ex-wolves wanted; maybe they wanted to disown me, and after what happened tonight I probably deserved it.

I open the door, snatching up my purse from the floor of my truck."Can you drive my truck back to Sam's, Jake?" I almost burst out laughing at their bewildered faces. They probably didn't expect me to go venturing through the forest at two in the morning. I didn't plan on it this either; if I did I would've worn hiking boots or something. I knew that the four ghosts want to talk to me; obviously they wouldn't be standing in the middle of the road in front of my truck if they didn't. If they wanted to talk to Jake and Quil they would've appeared to them too. I guess I was the special one. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. "I'll be home….soon."

"Where are you going, Bella?" Jake asks, grabbing into my arm as if to keep me from leaving. I was a horrible imprint; always running away without warning to chase after the ghosts of my ancestors. I made a mental promise that when I came back I would be a nice, well behaved imprint. I mean, I wasn't' going to swear anything on a stack of bibles, but it's the thought that counts, right?

"I love you." I reply, slamming the door. I think that's the worst feeling in the world; leaving someone you loved behind when you wanted to take them with you. I wanted Jake at my side; I wanted Sam at my side. Hell, I even wanted _Embry. _I'd take any company I could get at the moment. I think walking towards the ghosts of the old pack was scarier than strutting into a house full of leaches.

"Isabella Marie Uley." Empriam rumbles as if he's declaring my name to the night. "Daughter of Taha Aki and Chantala of the Stars."

I swallow down any fear I have. Why was I afraid anyway? I was just going to talk to a couple of ghosts. I think that made it even more terrifying, actually. I bow my head, "Great Alpha."

Caitlyn walks up to me in a swish of her old fashioned dear skinned skirts. I look down at myself; I had forgotten that Caitlyn had magically dressed me in a dear skinned dress. I must've looked really weird to Jake and Quil. "Come, daughter, _they _wish to speak with you." She links her arm with mine and leads me into the forest.

I wonder what they wish to _'speak' _to me about. You know, the whole disowning idea probably isn't far from the mark. I've kind of screwed up a lot; there was the vampire incident in the bookshop, then I decided to lose one of the ancient objects in the tribe, and to top it all off I think I've just declared the pack to war with the vampires.

And that was only in the last week. I totally deserve an award or something. I've even got Embry beat for the _Failure of a Wolf _award. Let me tell you, _that's _one accomplishment.

XOX

**Heyy! Whadaya guys think? Good? Weird? Awesome? All of the above? Tell me in your magical reviews! (:**


	16. Never Knowing

**Hey! I'm really excited for these next couple chapters! I think you're going to love it! (Well, I hope…)**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry for not updating in 2 months, but it's been so busy lately! I've had a few dance competitions and music performances and all that! And ball started so that's an add on to my hectic schedule. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited (Microsoft word is telling me that 'favorited' isn't a word…screw it) I really appreciate it! **

**This was going to be in Bella's POV, but I figured I'd keep that air of mystery up. I was thinking of redoing my first couple chapters….Whadaya think?**

**So, just enjoy**

**Hanni**

**Jacob**

Two weeks.

That's the last time I seen or heard from Bella Swan. I remember every detail about that late night; the hard glint in Carlisle Cullen's eyes when he grabbed Bella's arm and told us that someone was trying to kill us. I remember the way Bella pulled her arm free, looked the parasite in the eye, and threatened him in a low, dangerous voice. The sound Bella's boots made on the pavement as she jumped down from her truck, the touch of her skin on my hand when I begged her not to go, and the look on her face of betrayal when she whispered 'I love you'.

That's when Seth and I could see her walk into the forest surrounding the high way with her back straight and her head held high: absolutely fearless. I swear we waited on the side of the road for at least two hours before we gave up and decided that she wasn't coming out. I should've searched the woods and dragged her back to the truck. I wish I would've just held onto her arm and never let her go, or if she still was trying to go I would've came with her. I wish that, where ever she is right now, I was beside her keeping her from harm; protecting her. It's all so easy to think of a different way to act after it has already happened.

I can still picture Sam's face in my brain like it was branded onto the insides of my eye lids. When Seth and I dropped off Bella's rusty old truck Sam was waiting at the front step. He had run down the porch steps and pulled my door roughly open. It's probably the angriest I've ever seen a person in my entire life. He had a looked of territorial, but his eyes held white hot anger. For me.

"_What did you do with her? Where is she? Where's Bella? Can't you just keep her safe for ten minutes?"_

Sam's words echoed in my that night like a soldiers march; a constant drumbeat even when I tried to close my eyes. It's needless to say I didn't get hours sleep that night. I let her down: I should be with her right now, where ever she is. I let her down as her imprint; I was supposed to keep her safe. The worst part was that I never got to tell her that I loved her, and maybe I never will.

It wasn't just the whole imprint thing. I loved her a long time before that: I had the biggest crush on her one summer when she came to visit Charlie. I think she was ten and I was nine, and then when she came to Forks 6 months ago it was like love at first sight. She was beautiful: everything about her was absolutely beautiful. And to me, all her little imperfections made her a thousand times more perfect.

It doesn't even matter anymore: I bet she ran away from this at the first chance she got and never looked back.

XXX

You know that feeling you get after a long and busy week when you finally get a moment of relaxation? That's where I am right now; lying on the beach with sand between my toes, my eyes closed under the sand and I can hear the waves gently lapping against the sand. This is also the first day in two weeks where it hasn't been raining or windy. It's nice; I can almost pretend that I haven't seen my girlfriend in a while.

Almost.

"Hey, Black."

It's Jared and Paul, I can tell by their thundering footsteps and the way they kicked sand into my face. Let's just say that things haven't been very good with Sam, Paul and Jared since I came back with the story about meeting the vampire and letting Bella get out of the truck that night. They blame me, but the worst part of it is that it _is _my fault. If it was just something that they just made up it wouldn't be a big deal, but this is just them rubbing cruel truth into the ever growing wound in my heart.

And it hurts.

A lot.

I open my eyes slowly, ignoring the glare from the sun. "What do you want, guys?"

Jared smirks; the first smile I've seen from him in days. "Get up; Sam wants you on patrol with him."

I yawn lazily, "Isn't it your shift, Paul?"

This is pretty much how the pack circle is: Sam's in charge, but he often takes Bella's advice. When the alpha and Beta aren't around Paul and Jared are often pushing us new wolves around, seeing how far we can be pushed until we snap. I swear, one of these days they're gonna get it.

"Yeah, now run along, kid."

This is the third time this week that I've had to cover for him, but I wasn't going to refuse. It's actually kind of funny how these situations are: it's like how on all those movies about the bully stealing the wimpy kid's lunch money. I've heard that when this kind of thing happens you're supposed to stand up for yourself, but Paul and Jared can probably lift a car and turn a pop can to dust using only they're hands.

And me? I just started this wolf training thing, so if I tried to take them on my odds aren't exactly in my favor.

XXX

_Jake, where's Paul? _Sam asks using this wolf telepathy thing.

_He asked me to cover his shift. _

_Oh, well just scout the woods and keep your eyes out for…. _

Sam trails off, but I know what he means. 'Keep your eyes out for Bella's Body.'

_She's not dead, Jake. _

If she's not dead then why else isn't she coming back? Bella isn't the kind of person who would just leave.

_How do you know?_

_I would feel it if she died, and you would too._

Sam and I grow silent, our paws running on the wet ground that's slowly turning from slippery mud back to dirt. I wonder if the dirt gets tired of shifting back and forth between two things, never knowing which one its actual identity is. It's kind of like phrasing; some days I feel an animal like ache, it's almost like my body was meant to walk on four legs instead of two. I like being human, though, probably more then I should admit.

A scream pierces the air, not a scream of frustration or anger, but one of unbearable pain. I can smell Bella like I couldn't before. She's here, somewhere in these woods, hurting. She's alive, but judging by that scream it might not be for much longer.

_Sam—_

_I heard. Find her._

I take of running towards the direction of the scream, the rhythm of my heart beating like Bella's name. I break through the trees into a small meadow that has all sorts of flowers growing everywhere, but my eyes aren't caught on the beauty of this place. I'm looking at a figure leaning against a tree; Bella's scent fills my nose making me dizzy with longing.

_She's here, Sam. _

I take slow, cautious strides towards her, and the closer I get the worse I can see how bad she is: Blood and dirt's staining the back of her dress. There are cuts and burns on the back of her legs, and I almost don't want her to turn around.

_How is she? _

_Bad. Hurry._

She screams again, loud and long. The sound sends tiny points of anger through my heart. What's wrong with her? Who did this?

"Stop! I've had enough!" Bella sobs, falling to her knees again, throwing her head back again to cry out. What has she had enough of? Where the hell was she for two weeks? You don't just disappear for two weeks and appear again in a corner of the woods screaming. Something happened, but I don't know what in the world could make Bella look so broken and small.

_I see her. Shift back. We'll confront her together._

I shift back, pulling on a pair of old cut offs. Sam appears behind me like a ghost from the shadows.

"Say her name." he whispers.

"Bella?"

She turns her head towards me, and climbs unsteadily to her feat. I can feel Sam behind me, his breathing quick and ragged. There's a strange expression on her face, and it's almost un-Bella-like. Bella's brow is furrowed in confusion, but a small smile twists her lips. She stumbles towards us, like a puppet on a string.

It's now when I actually got a good look at her. She was still wearing that old fashioned tan dress she was wearing two weeks ago, but now it's ripped and bloody. Her arms have three long gashes running from her shoulder almost to her wrists with purple, blue and yellow bruises running over her entire body. She has pieces of grass and tree in her hair, and her face is burnt and blistered. I look down at her legs and they have the same fate as her arms with slashes covering her calves. Bella is barefoot and I wonder what's happened to those boots she was wearing on that night. She looks like the picture of hell.

"Bella, sweetie," Sam says gently, like he coaxing a cat to come out from under the bed. "Are you alright?"

Bella's head snaps up and the clearing becomes as cold as a day in late December. "They're coming," She rasps in a stranger's voice, "They've found you, and you must fight." Bella gasps, her eyes blazing white. "Bella is your only hope. If she survives, meet us in the clearing on the next full moon."

If she survives? Why the hell is Bella talking about herself in third person? What happened to her voice? What happened to her?

She reaches out a hand as if to touch Sam, and collapses on the ground at our feet, withering in pain.

Sam reaches down wordlessly and picks the moaning Bella. She looks even worse up close. "Go tell Emily to get the First Aid kit ready."

I want to stay back and carry Bella back to Sam and Emily's house. I want to hold her in my arms and make all of her pain disappear, but I think that a few kisses weren't going to do much right now. So I run. I run as fast as I can on two legs, leaving Sam to carry Bella slowly to the reserve.

XXX

"What's wrong with Bella?" Quil asks me. I know that he finds himself somewhat responsible for the whole Bella disappearance situation.

"We don't know. She just has some cuts, burn and bruises, but it's nothing serious." I reply, closing my eyes and enjoying the couple seconds of just seeing an endless blackness. "She should've been able to heal, but she won't even stop bleeding."

Sam and I didn't tell anyone about the way she almost seemed possessed. It was an unspoken pact to just keep that information to ourselves.

"Where was she?"

"We don't know." I repeat, "She's been asleep since yesterday morning."

"Is she going to be alright?" Quil's asks me.

"God, Quil!" I stand up shouting, "Just go see her!"

Quil looks overwhelmed with my outburst. "I would, man, but I don't wanna face Samzila on my own."

Samzila was the nickname Quil, Embry and I created for him. We thought that it described his personality dead on.

"Fine, let's go."

**Well, review! Sorry if it's a little choppy, I haven't been writing lately….**


End file.
